Blood ties
by Touch The Dark
Summary: While they are in the cave, Buffy, Spike and Dawn are sucked up by the Tardis, where they meet a mysterious time traveller who accidently gets them suck in the future. Set in season five. Buffy the vampire slayer/Doctor who crossover.
1. Coincidence

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

**One: Coincidence**

904 years old, numerous assistants and I've seen entire civilisations absolutely destroyed but yet I have this sense of emptiness. I could say I've always felt this way but then I would be lying. There was a time when I knew where home was, who my family and friends were, until one of my friends got me thinking.

"You're not the same as the rest of us," he said

At first I took no notice and slowly I noticed people were whispering behind my back. Naturally one would start to wonder, however I was never the type of person who listened to idle chit chat but something just didn't feel right in my gut. Questioning my parents, little that it did. They just shared this look and told me I was being silly. You see all of my people had bright coloured auras and mine, well mine was, correction is midnight blue. The time has come for me to tell you my story. We all end up alone, no matter what we do.

A thick cloud of smoke surrounded her. So thick that she wasn't able to see where she was. Buffy frantically looked around. Nothing.

"Where the hell am I?" Buffy spoke to herself

The slayer sighed in annoyance, pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. As she slowly opened them a hole appeared in the cloud. She frowned at the very familiar pack porch. Hesitating for a moment, she took small steps towards it. The grass was so green and a slight breeze blew through the trees. It was all so bright and hot it caused Buffy to smile slightly. The smile turned into a quizzical look as she spotted something out of place. A sandbox. A big, red sandbox in the middle of the garden. Bright yellow spade, pink bucket and a half collapsed sand castle with a toy troll sitting on top of it. Since when did they have a sandbox in the garden?

"What the-" she started

Buffy walked around and spotted other unusual objects around the place. A swing, slide and a Wendy house right at the end of the path. _Why would I be dreaming of someone else living in my house? _Buffy thought.

What would make her leave Sunnydale? Unless she didn't leave on her own accord. Maybe she died. The porch door opened and out came a slightly older looking Buffy. Golden hair resting gently on her shoulders. She carried a washing basket full of clothes. Pausing as something caught her attention but then carried on towards the line. Buffy watched herself hang out little dresses and tops. One thing that caught her eye was a black t-shirt. Just a plain, black

t-shirt. The woman smiled as she hung it to dry and headed back inside. There was only one person that wore those.

"Spike?" she whispered, anger and confusion both evident in her voice.

Not a cloud in the sky. Just a beautiful blue sky, almost like a blanket. The vampire almost screamed when he realised that he was out in the daylight. Instead he raised his hand to the sun and revelled in its warmth, quickly his brows etched into a frown.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Spike muttered

He walked down the street, noting how familiar the houses were. This was Revello drive, no doubt about it. This. Dreaming of this street, her house was normal for him but never in the day. Never. He came to a halt at the front of Buffy's house and he could not believe the sight before him. There sat in front of him was the most beautiful, tiny little girl he had ever seen. She had golden blonde hair which stood out even more when the sun danced on it. Little legs crossed as she played with a white, fluffy rabbit. The girl looked so much like Buffy it scared him. She let out a little giggle and he found himself smiling. Buffy had started making her way round to the front of the house and her concerns were confirmed. She had a daughter. She watched the little girl play with fascination. Little cheeks red from the heat but this didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. As Buffy got closer to her she raised her head and seemed to be looking straight ahead. Buffy looked to where she was looking but nobody was there. Or so she thought. The child squinted for a moment. She sprung to her feet and ran towards Spike with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Daddy, daddy!" she squealed

Spike's eyes grew wide. Buffy could now see him. Her eyes now wide with horror.

"Oh, oh no," she whispered loud enough that the vampire could hear.

But before he could turn around the little girl had ran right through him. He froze on the spot as she started screaming. Buffy ran out the house and her daughter ran towards her. She knelt down in front of her and all she could hear was her daughter babbling.

"Baby, slow down and tell mommy what happened," she said

The girl took a deep breath and started over.

"Daddy is a ghost!" she said with panic in her little voice.

The young mother sighed.

"Daddy isn't a ghost, Chlo, he can't come out in the sun, remember?"

Chlo turned to face Spike and pointed at him.

"But he's right over there...mommy see?"

She looked over at where Chlo had pointed but saw no one. Buffy couldn't believe what was going on and neither could Spike. She tapped Chlo on the tip of her nose and smiled.

"I think someone has been out in the sun a little too long (Chlo frowns) lets go and make some brownie, hey," Buffy suggested

"Yeah!" Chlo shouted in excitement

She ran into the house, shortly followed by her mother. The instant they left, Buffy marched her way over to Spike.

"What the hell are you doing in my dream?" she demanded an answer, arms crossed, foot tapping the ground.

"Your dream? This is my dream...wait, what are you doing dreaming of me? Is there something you should be telling me, slayer?" he narrowed his eyes on her

Buffy scoffed and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"As if that would ever happen,"

"Well it obviously has,"

"I wouldn't go ten feet near you," she spat

He sucked his cheeks into a grin.

"You're only five inches away from me,"

Buffy groaned.

"Get out of my dream!" she exasperated

"This is my dream as well so no,"

"I mean it, get out of here or I'll-,"

"You'll what? Stake me? Sing me a new tune sometime, yeah?" Spike interrupted her

Buffy through her hands up in frustration.

"Fine, I'll go,"

she walked as he continued to talk.

"Don't let your brain hit you on the way out,"

They both shot up out of bed, not sure that what they had seen was real.

It was a good job she got to Willow when she did, otherwise her friend would've been god mush. Buffy had spent most of the day trying to forget about the dream but nothing worked. Then Glory fed on Tara's brain so she had no choice but to take Dawn to Spike, something the slayer dreaded. Buffy entered the cave to see Dawn asleep on some rocks and Spike looking over her. He lifted his bruised eyes to meet hers and his broken body limped towards her. Damage that was done by the hell god.

"Did you stop Red?" he queried

"Yeah," came her quiet reply

"Good,"

Buffy was awestruck when she had discovered that Spike, the one person that you could least trust and you could guarantee that would sell you down the river for his un-life hadn't uttered a solitary word of the identity of the key, even though he was near death. That made her realise that he deserved to be trusted and that was the main reason he was there now. Watching over her sister like a guard dog. She looked down at her and ran her hand through her hair.

"Buffy," Spike started

"What?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong but last night did you...did you have a weird dream?"

Her head shot up to look at him. She just stared at him.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," she hushed and indicated her sister

Whom had just woken up. Dawn rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Discuss what?" she slurred

"Nothing,"

Dawn snorted.

"You wouldn't be in such a mood if it was-" she started

The cave shook and bits of rock started to fall off the walls. Spike and Buffy ran for the exit. Dawn screamed as one of the rocks miss her head by an inch.

"BUFFY!"

The slayer, grabbing hold of her sister's hand carried on but before they got to the opening of the cave a bright, yellow light came through the top of the cave, sucking them up with it.

The trio landed with an almighty thump, clashing on a hard metal floor. As they got up they took in the surroundings. A massive, heptagon shaped computer in the middle of this room with a tube that looked like one of those bubble tubes. Scaffolding everywhere and the walls looked like someone had stuck balls in them. All of a sudden. A trap door in the floor opened and a brown haired man popped his head up, causing them to jump. They stared at him and he simply stared back at them, bemusement all over his face.

"What? What? (looks straight at them) What?"

What do you think guys? What was your favourite part? Please please please review as reviews help me to write more and get my confidence up. :) thanks! Any ideas for the next chapter or the story in general then please feel free to let me know.


	2. Not again

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

**Two: Not again**

That was all they did. Stare. Here they were in a strange place and some complete stranger had just popped up from underneath them? If it wasn't for the fact that they were in Sunnydale they would've thought they were going crazy. Where was this place and who was this man? The man ran his hand through his hair and then ruffled it. He blinked once and realised what he had gone under the floor for.

"One moment," he said before going back underneath

Banging and clashing of metal could be heard throughout the room. Dawn looked scared. Buffy and Spike just looked at each other. In one swift moment this stranger had come back up with a weird looking pen thing and he waved it about.

"Knew I'd find it somewhere..."

"And what exactly is 'IT'?" Dawn asked pointing her finger at the object.

The man smiled like a Cheshire cat, threw it in the air and caught it.

"Sonic screwdriver, neat little thing (whispers) I invented it you know,"

The teen smiled slightly and her elder sister rolled her eyes.

"Cool...what-"

"Dawn! Don't even go there, okay? We've been sucked into something that looks like a kiddies play room by some weird Martian and you're asking about his toy?" she exclaimed

"What? Martian? Do I look green? And toy? This is...ok it may not be state of the art but it can do pretty much anything I'll have you know,"

Spike snorted and looked around the room. The man carried on.

"And where you are right now, this isn't some kiddies play room as you called it, this is a time travelling spaceship called the Tardis, aren't you?" he spoke to the ship and stroked it lovingly.

This action deeply concerned Buffy and Dawn, Spike however just looked at him and went walking around the Tardis. Firstly they were sucked up by some weird light, then some weird Martian came out from the floor and now he was trying to say he wasn't who he was.

"Are you insane?!? Stroking and talking to something that isn't even alive?"

"She is alive,"

"IT's a machine and what sort of name is Tardis?"

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," he said in a matter of factly way

Dawn laughed and laughed and laughed until she was red in the face. Suddenly turning to a serious expression when she realised everyone was looking at her.

"Oh my god, we've been abducted..."

The slayer glared at Dawn. As Buffy attempted to get her sister to stop laughing, the man pulled out a pair of thick rimmed, black glasses, fiddled with something on the computer, causing a flap on it to open. He reached into the compartment and pulled out a notepad like object and began scanning them one by one. His look becoming even more quizzical as he went on. It was Spike's turn and the vampire grew more and more impatient as he went on.

"I don't get it, nothing, absolutely nothing, no particles, atoms, nothing, zip, zero, zilch...then why were you sucked up?" he questioned, looking at Spike strangely.

"I don't know but you got us here, you're going to get us out whoever the hell you are," Buffy ordered

The man seemingly ignored her and walked back towards the vampire with yet another frown on his face. Now her temper was wearing thin.

"Don't just ignore me when..."

His frown turned into a smile and he looked like a child who had found their lost toy.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Spike turned to him and watched the man smile even more and then did something really embarrassing.

"Well I never...it's Willy! Oooh (pinches Spike's cheeks and flicks his ear) little Willy Harkness,"

Spike glared at him and the girls fought to keep the giggles in.

"Get your soddin' hands off me you twit! And don't call me THAT" he growled

He gave Spike an offended look.

"What are you?...wait don't tell me...vampire! Yes! When did that happen?" he narrowed his eyes

Spike continued to glare. Nostrils flared, fist clenched.

"I don't even know you,"

"None of us do," Buffy corrected

"You don't remember me?"

Agitated huff.

"Course I don't!"

The man nodded.

"Friend of your mother's...timelord, lord of time, I'm the doctor, please don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

Spike's blue eyes roamed the doctor as if he was trying to work something out.

"Doctor who? And of what?" Dawn enquired

"Just the doctor and of nothing, just a name I picked out like Rambo or Superman...what happened to her by the way?"

The vampire stepped up to the doctor and snorted.

"That was a long time ago and she died like people do,"

Another nod. Doctor ruffled Spike's hair. Another growl.

"Why did you go and spoil your hair like that?"

This was just a step too far.

"Do I have to make it perfectly clear? Get your timelord, martiany hands off my hair before I turn you into a Yorkshire pudding!"

Buffy turned to Dawn and mouthed 'Yorkshire pudding?'.

He threw his hands up in defeat but still carried on with his rant. How innocent and lovely Spike was as a child. Tip of the iceberg. When he asked him what happened after he left all he got in respond was 'I don't remember much and it's none of your business'. The arguing continued and they swapped English insults and the girls had no idea what they were saying. Jibberish was all it sounded like. One look. That one look told Buffy that he was up to something. One movement and he gave the Tardis a hard kick. The doctor looked gob smacked. How could he do that?

"What are you doing!" he squeaked

"Teaching you a bloody lesson is what,"

The doctor stepped toe to toe with Spike.

"And what do you hope to achieve with that?"

Spike chuckled.

"And your hair? HA! Don't get me started on that!" he exclaimed

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and scrunched his nose up.

"My hair? There's nothing wrong with it,"

"It bigger than peaches and his hair is big,"

He raised a brow and grabbed the vampire's precious leather coat. Who did this guy think he was? So what if he can travel in time. The platinum blonde growled and pulled his hair causing him to scream. Anger written across his face. The Doctor turned his face to the slayer and smiled.

"Easy to wind up isn't he?" he conversed

As if touching his hair and then his coat wasn't enough now he was flirting with Buffy?

"OI! Eyes off my slayer you poof,"

Now it was Buffy's turn to do the glaring.

"I am not your anything," she corrected

"Oh yes you are and you know it,"

Before Dawn knew it they were all fighting like cat and dog and they were meant to be the adults? Yeah the biggest bunch of immature kids she had ever seen. They made Xander look mature and that was saying something. The teen crossed her arms as the arguing continued. She tried to drown out the noise but it was no good so she decided to take a better look around the Tardis. It was so beautiful really it got her thinking that maybe just maybe it really was alive. Running her fingers round the rim of the computer she traced the shape of it and stop at a bunch of brightly coloured buttons. Temptation won and all of a sudden a loud bang bounced off the walls. Dawn jumped but at least one good thing came out of it. They stopped arguing. All looking at her. Dawn gave Doctor a sheepish look.

"Sorry...I didn't do any damage, did I?" she apologised, rushing back to her sister's side

Spike looked hacked off and Buffy scowled at the vampire while the timelord went and checked everything else was working.

"Luckily,"

The slayer turned her attention back to him.

"Can you take us back or not?" she pushed

He nodded in the positive and sighs of relief could be heard.

"Place and year,"

"Huh?"

"He wants to know what year we came from and what place,"

Roll of the eyes.

"Oh that's 2001 and Sunnydale," Dawn chirped

Turn of a dial and the name was typed in. they were off. Flying through time and space.

A whooshing noise sounded as the Tardis landed in a back alley. Creak. The door was held open by the doctor as they all stepped out and when they did they couldn't believe what they saw. Surely it wasn't that small? Dawn gasped in amazement. Spike seemed less amused and Buffy just stared. The teen looked like she had ants in her pants and then she ran the whole way round the little blue box. The doctor smiled and opened the door again.

"Go on, go look,"

She ran back inside and the ran back out a few moments later, stunned to silence.

"Oh my god! That has got to be impossible! How did you get it to do that?" she questioned eager to know everything she could about this machine.

While he went into a detailed description the slayer noticed something disturbing. There was a burnt out trash can and she went to have a look at the street and noticed something else. Half of the shop were completely trashed. This wasn't right. On seeing her do this, Spike decided to see what she was up to, frowning as he looked. Avoiding eye contact, they spoke quietly.

"Something isn't right here,"

"Definitely not, we should check it out...maybe this is to do with Glory," Buffy offered

What happened here? Did Glory ruin this town and kill the closest people to her? Fear and worry ran through her mind as the scenarios played.

1663 Revello drive. The living room had changed a bit. The odd sofa, chair, table had been removed and it made it look bigger. The sound of running water could be heard as it gushed into the bath. The dining room hadn't changed except for the computer stuff, which was obviously Willow's. Up the stairs and the water had now stopped. Ever since the tragic events Willow and her girlfriend Tara had moved in the Summers residence. Because they were the only adults there it was only fit that they took the biggest room. Joyce's room. At first it was strange being there but after a while they got use to it. Pictures of the Summers girls still mounted on the wall of the hallway. Happier times. The bathroom was still, like the dead had just come and swept away all the life left in the room. The water began to overflow over the side of the bath and what was there was sickening. Buffy's still body just floating in the water. What drove her to something like this? It wasn't like she didn't have anyone to talk to because she did. All of a sudden her eyes flicked open. Wide and looking up out of the water.

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me a week to update! Thanks for the review so far! I know i suck at descriptions but i did my best :) what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and dont forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do:D keep smiling guys!!!!!!


	3. Accepting help

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

Authors notes: Because there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a 1 next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a 2 by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part.

**Three: Accepting help**

It was still Sunnydale or at least they thought it was. Definitely looked the same except for the damage to the shops. The espresso pump had no damage to it. The doctor looked puzzled. This is where they lived? She was a slayer and he was a vampire yet they didn't have the power to stop something like this. Instead of going to the magic box, Buffy led them to Giles' house. The time traveller looked around adoringly.

"This place is just amazing! so...English!" the doctor swooned

The slayer turned the handle. Locked. She groaned as she turned round.

"It's locked," she announced

The blonde came back towards Dawn and Spike whilst The Doctor wandered round.

"So what do we do now?" the teen enquired

She paced as she mulled over the different options. They could all stick together and do a place at a time or they could split up. No contest.

"We split up...Spike, take Dawn and search as many of the graveyards as you can, me and The Doctor will search my house and the bronze,"

Spike nodded and looked pensive.

"Then what?"

"Meet up outside the Sunnyrest graveyard in an hour, any questions?"

Buffy was faced with silence.

"Then lets go,"

The vampire and Dawn were the first to leave, shortly followed by Buffy and The Doctor.

"Oh I do love woman power," he grinned

Darkness. It felt so alone and cold yet its where he felt most comfortable...normally. The whole of summer had been a struggle just to get through. Making sure that the kid was safe was one of the most important things he had to do along with giving a hand to the scoobies on patrol but above all else he always did one thing. Every night the vampire would visit her grave, each time bringing a fresh flower and sometimes even a poem he wrote. He would spend hours just sitting there. Sometimes in silence, others he would speak to her and tell her how much she was missed. How much he loved her. That he would do without fail. There's that word; fail, now that was something he was good at, failing. He failed to stop her death, failed to keep his promise and he was sure there were other things he had failed in across his life. He had to admit that the night she came back was the best night he'd had in a long time. The situation was a bit strange and the way Willow and the others were acting afterwards was strange but even then he knew that they had messed with magiks beyond them and that and that alone was sure to mess with anyone's mind let alone a slayer. His slayer. His precious Buffy. So he sat in the lower level of his crypt just downing glass after glass of whiskey, until there was nothing left. Not a single drop. Spike chuckled inwardly and slammed the empty bottle down beside him as an awful pain rocketed through his skull. Clenched jaw, Spike closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of it. A noise from upstairs. Spike opened his eyes and looked alarmed, picked up a dagger and removed it from its sheath. He went to the ladder and climbed up. Spike emerged, moved slowly and quietly into the crypt, holding the dagger by his side. A brown haired person was standing by a table, looking at some LPs that were spread out.

"Dawn,"

The teen turned around and smiled, pointing to the records.

"Nice collection, I mean if you're having a mid-life crisis...NOT that I'm implying that you are, uh," she babbled

He forced a smile on his face and spoke quietly.

"You should be careful, Never know what kind of villain's got a knife at your back,"

He showed her the dagger and then placed it on top of the TV.

She carried a bright blue backpack with her. Spike looked paler than normal. Was that even possible? Worry was written all over her face. Dawn stared at him for a minute until he snapped her out of it.

"What you doing out this time of night?"

"I was meant to be staying at Janice's but she started being sick,"

Spike grimaced at that thought. The pain was unbearable and he struggled just to keep it from her. She bounced over to the sarcophagus and sat crossed-legged, placing her bag along side her. Head hung low as she played with the silver bracelet on her wrist. He tilted his head ever so slightly. Not so bubbly. Vulnerable. Taking an un-needed breath in he sat next to her and watched her for a second before he spoke.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," she replied

"And things at home, how are they?"

Head shot up and a slightly giggle escaped the teen's lips.

"You're starting to sound like the school councillor...but since you asked things are good, not exactly normal but then..."

"Nibblet, its gonna take a while for her to get back into the swing of things, big sis won't be normal for a while"

Nod of agreement.

"I get that but staring into space and looking completely zoned out, is that normal? Locking yourself in the bathroom?" she informed with a raised brow

Now it was his turn to look worried. He knew how being brought back from the dead had its effects. This was above and beyond anything he felt. No one could tell how or what she was feeling. Empathise, possibly even sympathise.

"She needs help Spike, because if she doesn't get that help She might-I'm scared that she'll take her own life and I can't watch her do it,"

Tears splashed upon her cheek and she rushed to wipe them away.

"And she will get help but we can't help the ones who don't want it,"

"I know," she whispered

Comfortable silence filled the air for a while until the vampire had an idea.

"Cards?" he suggested, waving them in the air

She was sure she had them. Almost 100 percent sure but obviously she hadn't. Buffy started muttering to herself as she walked around the patio trying to find a way in. Suppose someone saw her breaking a window? They'd think that she was robbing it. The Doctor looked on amusingly and noticed a welcome mat by the door. Triumphant smile spread across his lips as he held up the small, metallic object.

"Always check the welcome mat," he informed

The blonde stared in confusion.

"We don't keep keys under the mat,"

"Well someone obviously did,"

Buffy rolled her eyes and took the key from him.

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Oh yes,"

The Doctor winked at Buffy before they walked into the house. The slayer shuddered. The alien was flirting with her. _At least he's a good looking alien_ she thought. He left her wide eyed and feeling mortified. For some reason her thinking that this man was sexy in the slightest gave her the wiggins. Some things were exactly the same but on entering the living room various objects had been removed. A chair, a bookcase with a lamp on it and a few other things.

"Peanut butter and Jam!!" he exclaimed with excitement

Frowning she rushed to the kitchen to see The Doctor hold both jars in his hands. And since when was jelly called jam?

"You know they have got to be one of the best inventions, peanut butter and jam...(frowns) apart from bananas of course, do you have any bananas? Bananas are fabulous!"

Pause.

"Have you gone bananas? We're not here to eat,"

Disappointed sigh escaped his lips and he pouted.

"Really? Because I could do with a banana (Buffy frowns) or a tangerine, now THAT is a good fruit, also a very good weapon, trust me I used one once,"

Was this guy a fruit freak? First he was going on about bananas and now its tangerines? Using it as a weapon?

"How can you use a fruit as a weapon?" she said warily

"Oh I threw it at a button, not that Rose was that impressed and the fact that my hand was chopped off and grew back...and I've just gone completely off the point which I don't normally do but still never underestimate fruit," he grinned

Buffy stared at him as he wiggled his fingers at her. Grinning and raising both brows. She visibly shuddered and shuffled on the spot.

"Looks like there's no one here, come on,"

The slayer walked out of the kitchen but before he left The Doctor spotted a banana, peeled it and proceeded to dip the fruit in the peanut butter and jam. Smiling yet again he licked his fingers as he walked out.

"Delicious,"

Cloudless sky. Stars twinkling above them. That was what Spike loved the most. The stars. Sometimes they would just calm him down by looking at them. He knew most of the names for them and could probably rattle them off any given time. Dawn wanted to walk home alone but there was no chance on earth that he would let her. Besides he'd be even deader if anything happened to her. There he was walking her home. Listening to her day at school. How her friend had the hots for this guy, who she thought was completely weird. The vampire smiled, nodded and answered when needed. Strangely he was more quiet than normal. Dawn had already noted that he looked paler. The teen sung some song for high school musical and that's when it happened. Spike had fallen behind a few paces, leaning against a tomb, clutching his skull, desperate to reign this debilitating pain before she caught on. Stopping in her tracks as she realised he wasn't following. Dawn turned around and ran towards him.

"Spike...what's wrong? Are you ok?" she panicked

Stumbling as he pushed himself away from the tree, Spike groaned and continued to rub his temple.

"Spike...,"

"Look I'm fine Lil'bit, lets just get you back, yeah," he snapped

The vampire walked a little bit ahead of her but she remained on the spot.

"Dawn, come on!" he yelled

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

A pair of cat-like eyes were watching them in the dark. A quiet growl sounded.

As Dawn2 and Spike2 entered the north section of the graveyard, Dawn1 and Spike1 had entered the south section near his crypt. At least things didn't look too different. At least that was what they thought until they came across a smashed headstone. All that was visible was BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND, SHE SAVED THE WORLD...A LOT. Dawn felt sick to the stomach. Her sister was dead in this world? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Spike took a long and strenuous look and pulled the girl up.

"Just ignore it, it means nothing...could be a mistake,"

Scoff.

"And mistakes like this just happen?...(whispers) what if she's dead Spike?"

He faced the teen and took her by the shoulders.

"You don't know that Nibblet, lets go to the crypt see if there's anything odd there," he offered

Slight giggle.

"Other than your Sex Pistol LPs?"

"Hey! Don't knock 'em, they're one of the best bands of all time, kick whatever boy band crap you listen to into the next millennium," Spike argued

hand waving in his face meant that he could argue all he wanted with her and he still wouldn't win.

"Sure, whatever you say,"

The door looked the same. Made the same creaking noise as normal. Spike frowned and Dawn wore a quizzical look when they entered the dead man's home. There was one of Buffy's sofas and a table. Alternate reality came to mind. The underground had a few other changes to it too. Lamps and a little bedside table. All of which belonged to the slayer. The headstone. Shops. His crypt. No doubt about it that this was a completely different Sunnydale. Spike hoped and prayed so much that his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed. That Buffy was dead but the more he thought about it the more it seemed to sink in that she probably was. Should he tell her baby sister? Or should he keep those fears to himself. After all it wouldn't be the first time he'd been wrong. Closing the trapdoor, he sauntered back to the crypt door.

"Well?"

"We should get to Sunnyrest, hours up,"

Dawn nodded. The teen didn't like the looks of things.

The sound of her boots echoed down the street. Buffy and The Doctor had exited the bronze ten minutes ago and he was still going on about the music.

"Living and travelling in the TARDIS you forget how loud music is, not to mention you lose track of time, Christmas, festivals, birthdays, not that I have any birthdays to remember...except for little old me, not that I can remember when mine is it's been so long since I last-"

"Will you shut up!" she interrupted and exclaimed angrily

He looked upset and placed a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Do you talk to everyone like that?...it's not fair you know, I'm the one whose rude not you,"

Deep sigh escaped her lips. This guy was starting to really get on her nerves. Yap, yap, yappity yap was all he did. All she wanted to do was get back to Sunnydale, the real one that was. Here was the meeting point and yet no sign of Dawn and Spike.

"Look talk all you want, just not to me,"

She found him admiring the gates of Sunnyrest graveyard. The metal was beautifully designed.

"So, talk to myself...,"

Spike1 and Dawn1 approached carefully noting the atmosphere between the others. Now they were in a sort of square shape. Buffy's arms were crossed.

"Did you find anything unusual?"

The vampire rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing...other than I had a bunch of new furniture," he lied

Dawn looked at him. It was best not to tell her that they saw the remains of her potential grave. The Doctor broke away from the group and stood on the edge of the side walk.

"Something isn't right here,"

"Really? I'd never of guessed," Spike said, sarcasm dripping in every word

They thought he was just a crazy alien guy but they were just about to be proven wrong. Coming round the corner was something that nobody would think they would ever see. Spike2 and Dawn2 were talking as they walked and The Doctor looked up.

"...And there it is,"

Spike2 and Spike1 stared each other down while Dawn1 and Dawn2 looked from each other to The Doctor. Poor Buffy didn't know what to do with herself.

One thing that was going on was frowning and muttering.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Spike2 and Spike1 demanded

The blonde turned to the brunette.

"You better have some explanation for this,"

He nodded.

"Just a glitch, wrong destination or to be more specific wrong time,"

Buffy glared at him.

"Dawn gave you the right date!" she hissed

"All she gave me was year and place, not a month or day (both Dawns are about to touch each other) NO! No, no, no, no! Whatever you do, DO NOT under any circumstances touch each other!"

They quickly stepped away.

"Why not? I, we haven't got anything wrong," Dawn2 questioned

That was when he started reeling off all this information, waving his hands about and talking at 90MPH, leaving them all just staring at him.

"Huh?" Buffy said

"What?" Spike1 said

The Doctor blinked.

"Just don't touch, I'll explain it all soon...now lets get going! Alons-y!" he exclaimed

He walked off towards the left.

"No Doctor," Buffy called

The Doctor came back, hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked to the right.

There was only so much treading on eggshells people could do and once it got past a certain point. That was exactly how the scoobies felt with Buffy. Don't get them wrong, they understood that being dead and then brought back into real-life would be hard for anyone but the way she was scared them. Staring into space, locking yourself away and having a more than far away look in her eyes when anyone dared speak with her. She felt more alone now than she ever did and she was in a room full of friends. Of people who cared deeply for her and yet she only felt comfortable or at peace with a neutered vampire who cheated at kitten poker. There she sat on the stairs, head leaning against the banister, watching her friends go about the place. Blank look upon her face. Giles re-stocking the books. Anya behind the counter. Protecting the money, as usual. Xander, well he was sitting with Willow and Tara who seemed to be doing some sort of research. They said it was a new spell they were working on. All of them looked at her once or twice. Like they were checking up on her. That was what she hated. Treating her like a child. Assuming that she was in the worst place ever which couldn't be further from the truth. The whole group stared in confusion when two Dawns, two Spikes, another Buffy and some man with brown hair, wearing a brown pinstriped suit, blue shirt and tie, coupled with a long brown coat entered the shop. Gob smacked.

"Holy moly," Anya said, not taking her eyes away

"I'll second that, someone pinch me," Xander followed on

Giles smacked him round the ear causing the carpenter to hold his ear.

"I said pinch me, not give my ear a pasting! and...ow!"

Spike2 chuckled.

"I would've done the honours but (points to his head) I can't, sadly,"

Xander pulled faces at the vampire. Buffy1 rolled her eyes. This was way past freaky. The other Spike seemed to be waiting for something. Buffy2 just about lifted her head to see the scene unfolding. Spike2 flashed her a small smile but she was unresponsive. The Doctor seemed to give off this vibe. A 'everything will be fine' type of vibe. He began running around the shop and looking at all the jars of stuff.

"I've always been a fan of magic but I'm more of a science type of man...ooh eye of rat (face scrunches up) just jars and jars of...stuff,"

Giles removed his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on.

"Who are you exactly?" he questioned this strange man

"I'm The Doctor, timelord and you're Rupert Giles, Ruperty Rupert!" he chuckled

The ex-demon stepped away from the counter.

"I thought all of the timelords were dead,"

"I'm the last of my kind,"

Buffy1 coughed and The Doctor looked at her.

"Explanation would be nice," she raised her brows.

He nodded and started to explain to them, in a much slower pace what he was on about.

"There are two of you and him and her, right? If you touch the other you it would cause a paradox. A paradox can be an apparently true statement or group of statements that leads to a contradiction or a situation which defies intuition; or it can be, seemingly opposite, an apparent contradiction that actually expresses a non-dual truth. Typically, either the statements in question do not really imply the contradiction, the puzzling result is not really a contradiction, or the premises themselves are not all really true or cannot all be true together. (waves hands around, theatrically) Now, the word _paradox_ is often used interchangeably with _contradiction_. The recognition of ambiguities, equivocations, and unstated assumptions underlying known paradoxes has led to significant advances in science, philosophy and mathematics. Also they can make tiny cracks in the universe and believe me when I say that you don't want that,"

The guy certainly knew what he was talking about no doubt about it. Everyone was stunned to silence.

"In laymen's terms?" Spike2 asked

"Paradox equals end of the world,"

Gasps were heard all over. No touching the other you. That was definitely not on the menu.

"Oh so how did you get here?" the red head asked

"Some blue police box called Tardis, travels through space," Dawn1 informed

The other Dawn nodded and said how she thought it sounded cool. All the while The doctor had his eye on the other Buffy. Yet another thing that wasn't quite right. He frowned. All of a sudden she rose to her feet.

"I can't do this,"

She walked quickly past them, up the stairs, toward the door.

"I just, I don't think..."  
"Buffy, listen," Willow pleaded

Buffy stopped and turned back.

"I know this must be awful for you, and I, I'm sorry, I ... I'm so sorry for..."

Buffy nodded impatiently.

"Sorry. Everybody's sorry. I know that you guys are just trying to help ... but it's just, it's too much. And, and I, I can't take it any more...(sighs) you think you know how it feels? What it's like living day after day not being able to feel like you should?" she said, void of any emotions except a bit of anger

The watcher shook his head in the negative. Spike2 frowned. Giles went to answer but he never got a chance.

"You just carry on like normal, like nothing had happened...like I hadn't died (Buffy1, Dawn1 and Spike1 look shocked) and you assume that I was in hell?...wherever I was I was happy, do any of you get that? And now I have to live here, in hell, feeling numb and empty and cold well I'm sorry I can't just pick up from where I left off like you want me to,"

She was in heaven? Was that what she was saying? The time traveller looked sympathetically at her. All of her friends looked horrified.

"Buffy, I am sorry, so sorry," Willow cried

"Save your tears for someone who actually cares," she said flatly, before storming into the training room, leaving her friends so upset.

The Doctor felt so sorry for her, as did Dawn1, Spike1 and the other Buffy.

"That poor girl, dragged from the one thing that made her happy, eternal peace,"

Xander looked at him angrily.

"We had no idea, if we did we wouldn't of done it,"

Dawn2 couldn't stop the tears from flowing. How can she not say anything?

"Someone should go see if she's ok," she whispered

Spike2 stepped up.

"I'll go,"

The carpenter and Giles both scoffed.

"Like she'll listen to you,"

Chuckle.

"Oh and she'll listen to any of you? I think not,"

He made his way over to the door but was stopped.

"Spike," The Doctor called meeting halfway they instituted to whispering.

"I can help her...let me come in with you, talk to her,"

"She doesn't know you, trust you enough to,"

"Yeah probably not but you don't know me and do you trust me?" he questioned

The vampire thought for a moment.

"In a weird sort of sense I do,"

"Well then we'll have nothing to lose,"

Here they were. In the training room. Buffy stood by the cabinet full of different daggers, swords, etc. Running her fingers over them, stopping as soon as they walked in. No sound came from her lips. Spike approached her.

"Buffy..." he started

"If you say you're sorry I swear I'll punch you,"

A small smile formed on his lips but then evaporated. The Doctor stood at the other end of the room, arms folded, watching Spike talk to her.

"You need help, Buffy...I hate to say this or to even let these words escape me but maybe just maybe you came back wro-"

"Don't! Don't say it," she interrupted

Deep sigh came from him as he tried to talk to her. Nothing seemed to be working.

"That guy, Doctor guy says he can help you,"

Shrug.

"Does he have a magic wand?"

"No...(pause) well at least I don't so,"

He was ready to give up when he made his way other to them, excusing the vampire. This girl looked so drained and tired. Emotionless. The first few minutes seemed like he wasn't making any sense to her but then he clinched it.

"Buffy, you carry on down this path it will destroy you, believe me. I can help you but only if you want it, trust me"

Silence. She turned to the stranger.

"Help me," she whispered

The Doctor smiled to her and then at Spike.

An old church full of demons that lay asleep. A hooded figure made their way slowly and quietly towards a cavern in the wall. They had a silver chain around their neck which had a yellow disc on. One of the demons grabbed their leg. The light from the torch revealed that the mysterious figure was indeed a man. He winced as he etched his leg away from the creature and dived onto the cliff by the cavern. Digging in deep he got his hands on an old wooden box that was padlocked. Smiling he dusted the box down and it had an inscription on it. In a different language. He was about to move when another object from the box dropped to the ground. The crashing woke up all the demons and they snarled at the man. Quickly he hit the disc on his chain and was transported to a room. Wiping his brow he placed the box on the small oak table. Then he entered another room. The site was horrific. Blood everywhere. The man closed his eyes as the smell hit his stomach. There was a body of a woman lying on the floor. Multiple stab wounds. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Not long now my love, not long at all," he whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me a week to update! Thanks for the review so far:) what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and dont forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do:D keep smiling guys!!!!!!


	4. Contretemps

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

Authors notes: Because there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a 1 next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a 2 by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part.

**Four: C**_**ontretemps**_

All that was different was a few new pictures and a pink, silk bed spread was on the bed. All of her teddies, including Mr Gordo were all lined up in a neat line. Buffy2 sat on the bed, legs hanging over the edge as Buffy1 walked around the room. She finally stopped and sat next to Buffy2 mirroring her position. Head down. Buffy1 let out a deep sigh that caused Buffy2 to look up at her. For once in her life she felt lost for words. This was herself she was talking to and she had nothing to say. When she finally did, Buffy2 began to talk. 

"It's so cold and dark," 

Buffy1 looked to a lamp on the bedside table and got up towards it.

"I can turn the lamp on, nothing I can do about the cold though...,"

"No, not in here (points to her head and chest) in here," Buffy2 corrected

An 'O' formed on her lips before she sat back down. Silence. That was all was there for a few minutes.

"I can't feel anything, I've tried everything but there's nothing,"

"Nothing? In all the time...in all the time you've been back from being dead you've felt no emotions?" Buffy1 stammered

Buffy2 shook her head in the negative.

"The only time I feel anything is when..." she trailed off, looking outside the window

"When what?"

"Doesn't matter,"

Now she was clamming up. Buffy1 knew this as she did it a lot herself. She looked her in the eye to try to figure it out but all she saw was darkness. It scared her beyond belief to know that inside of her was darker than hell itself. Well. How dark Buffy1 thought hell was. As for Buffy2 she knew how Buffy1 would react if she said anything, not that she really cared. All she really wanted was to be back in the ground. Never the less she would still accept The Doctor's help. 

"It must be horrible to go through this,"

"Yea...it is (pauses) look I don't expect you to understand so I think it's best if you just go, I don't mean to be harsh but..."

Nod of agreement.

"It's ok, I don't know how long we're here for but while I'm here I want to help any way possible," Buffy1 offered her help

The reply was a nod and a quiet mumble. So much for being able to get through to her. She stood on the spot for a moment before walking out, leaving Buffy2 sat on the bed.

It was no secret that Dawn1 wanted to come along with The Doctor but Buffy1 had suggested that it would be a good idea if her sister and Spike1 were out of the way, not that it stopped them from tagging along anyway. Giles had been very kind to offer them a place to stay, not that the watcher was glad to have the vampire under his roof again. Good job he'd kept the 'Kiss the librarian' mug. The witches tried everything to get Dawn2 to go to bed but she didn't want to. Insisted that she stayed up until she knew what was going on with her sister. Spike2 had stayed for a while but eventually made his excuses, much to Dawn's disapproval. He just told them to let him know how things go. The whole time he was there Spike was twitching and looking rather impatient. The doctor sat quietly, for once as they waited for Buffy1 to return. She appeared in the doorway and nodded her head at the man.

Knock knock. 

"Come in," Buffy whispered

The Doctor walked in and shut the door. She was in the same position as before. Now she held on to the stuffed pig and played with his ear. The Doctor looked around.

"How does this work then?" she asked suddenly

He turned to face Buffy and ran his hand through his hair and let it rest on the back of his neck.

"Well..." 

"What do I have to do?"

Moving the chair in the corner so it was in front of her, The Doctor spoke as he sat down.

"All you have to do is relax and try not to block anything, in order for me to solve this I need access to every nook and cranny in your brain," he explained 

Buffy nodded her head and The Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. Buffy also closed hers. 

"...You're inside my mind," she said after a moment

He tutted.

"Oh dear Buffy, no wonder you're so emotionless,"

She looked relaxed and at ease. A little sigh proved that. 

"To walk among the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?"

"I don't make a habit of it," he informed distantly

Buffy flinched and started to show the tiniest amount of emotion on her face. The Doctor was quick to speak.

"Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect," 

"Oh, such a lonely childhood..."

"It'll pass, Stay with me,"

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone," she carried on

"What do you mean, _alone? _You've never been alone in your life--"

His eyes snapped open.

"How did you do that?"

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction...,"

Buffy opened her eyes. The Doctor stared at her, vulnerable.

"Doctor...Doctor who?" she said sadly

Buffy continued to stare at him for a moment. There was definitely something about him. The memories started flooding back causing a whole ray of emotions to surface. She smiled. Showed an angry face and laugh some. Suddenly a smile crept up on his face. 

"Oh, I see (chuckles) like that then,"

Buffy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she piped

Another chuckle.

"There is one emotion. Anger...(sees the look on her face) don't worry, I'm very good at keeping secrets,"

The traditional pout dawned her lips. Other little memories flew by. Each one releasing more emotions. Finally came the memory of her mother's death. The tears spilt on her cheek and she seemed to be hyperventilating. Shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy...god I'm sorry," he apologised

"No don't! Mom? Mommy?"

He had no choice but to cut off the link and when he did the slayer broke down and sobbed. Not hesitating, he cuddled her up. 

"That's it sweetheart, let it all out," he soothed

It took awhile for the tears to subside. It was replaced by sniffles. She slowly removed herself from his embrace and grimaced at the sight of his wet shirt. Buffy looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry about your shirt," she pointed

"It's only a shirt, besides I've got a whole room full...how do you feel?"

Beat.

"Um...sad, happy, angry, everything bundled into one, how long will it be until I get back to being me?"

"It could take anything from days to weeks and possibly even months, you can't do it alone though,"

Buffy nodded, stood up and looked outside the window. At the stars.

"Great, I'm a walking, talking, ball of emotions," she chuckled

The Doctor smiled. Casting a glance at the clock she turned back to him.

"You should get going,"

He nodded.

"You look exhausted...but can I give you some advice before I leave?" he asked

"Sure,"

He came a bit closer.

"Locking up emotions or denying them won't make them disappear,"

Buffy looked bemused. The Doctor raised a brow and went to leave.

"Doctor..." Buffy called

He turned back.

"Thank you,"

Smile.

"You're welcome, Buffy Summers,"

The rule was when one situation was resolved then another would shortly pop up and that would be the case. They were on the way to Giles' when it started. Buffy and Spike were walking in front with Dawn and The Doctor in toe. It started off with the vampire flicking and closing his zippo continuously. Driving Buffy insane. She tossed warning glances to him and he just shrugged. Then he lit a cigarette.

"Could you not do that?" she said

"Oh so I'm not allowed to smoke now?" he argued

"You don't have to worry about dying from them!" she exclaimed, arms in the air, snatching the cigarette from him, crushing it under her boot

"Hey!" he protested

The arguing continued. The Doctor watched on with amazement.

"Are they always like this?" he whispered to Dawn

Nodded with a huge amount of enthusiasm.

"All the time...see he loves her but she doesn't have those feelings back (frowns) at least I don't think so,"

"You remember that phrase 'We always hurt the ones we love'? (she nods) kind of comes to mind here,"

The teen giggled along. There were just rounding the corner when Spike heard a growl.

"Shh," he hushed them

Buffy frowned at him. All of a sudden a demon came from behind a bush but instead of going straight for Buffy it went straight for the vampire. Spike wrestled with the three-horned demon and was losing up until the point Buffy chose to help him.

"Get back!" she shouted to the others

An assault of kicks and punches were thrown. The demon pushed the slayer to the ground and turned his attention back to Spike, who was now in full game face and very pissed off. Eventually Spike was able to snap the demon's neck, making Dawn wince. He dusted himself off and offered Buffy his hand. She was reluctant but never the less took his hand and pulled herself up. 

"Does this mean you're going to stop arguing now?" The Doctor questioned

It was like living in doppelgängerland seeing another him, Buffy and Dawn. Then there was this Doctor man who he strangely trusted. Normally he would be down at the bar playing some poker but he wasn't doing that. What Spike was trying to do was watch a bit of TV. That didn't last long as the electric cut off. He swaggered over to it and proceeded in trying to fix it. In one quick second a huge pain rocketed through his skull.

"Ow!" he shouted as he clutched his skull

The pain was unbearable. Searing and treading its way through his brain. Spike collapsed as the pain grew too much for him to handle. As he yelled in agony he clutched his skull as he lay on the cold cement ground. There was a quick change in scene. An old lullaby played as we see a bed, covered in blood. A doll with brown hair, blindfolded sat on the bed, hands tied behinds its back. A body of a girl mirrored the doll. She had brown hair and was covered in blood. Two puncture wounds on her neck. Dress ripped to shreds.

He gasped as he came back to reality. Spike slowly sat up. Wide-eyed as he tried to figure it out. Confused. He furrowed his brow and sat in silence.

The body was still in the same place. Since his trip into the other dimension he had formed a protective circle around his wife's body. Nothing could happen to it. Nothing. The one thing that could bring her back was sitting right in front of him. In this box. A box that he had no way of getting into. The man leaned back and frowned. Normally he'd be able to translate this language in a matter of a couple of hours but it took him twelve to figure out what the writing said. 'Chirotheca ab letum; non clavis nequeo aperus'

"Glove of Death; no key cannot open...no key?" he muttered

Now he knew what he had to do.

He was back in that same church where he retrieved this thing from. The reason? The book that could give him all the answers he needed. Granted it would be in Latin but there wouldn't be any problem with translating it. It didn't take him long to track it down.

The magic box was rustling with people. Giles had gotten use to how busy it could get in there sometimes. He was now sat at the table, notepad in hand and talking to The Doctor while Buffy1 and Dawn1 were at the counter and Spike1 was in the corner to keep out of the sun.

"Now I know you are a time lord but that is all I have on you and , with your permission I would like to expand that information," he said

The Doctor nodded.

"What would you like to know?"

Later on, Willow started questioning him about the Tardis.

"It just sounds so magical," she squealed

He scoffed.

"Magic? The Tardis is not magical, it is a unique vehicle, capable of travelling not only through space, but also through time,"

"I kinda guessed that...how does the Tardis work then Doctor?" Willow questioned

He chuckled and sat forward.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you,"

The red head frowned and pulled her resolve face.

"You see this? (points to her face) this is my resolve face and its means no one can mess with me so tell me how it works, now...please?"

Coy smile from the witch. The Doctor sighed in defeat.

"The TARDIS dematerialises from one place space / time and then reappears in another. Powered by the nucleus of an artificial black hole, the TARDIS also occasionally requires mercury (for its fluid links), a rare ore called Zeiton 7 and Artron energy. Artron energy comes from the minds of Time Lords and is a form of temporal energy...are you following?"

She nodded.

"Now here is the tricky part, The difference in size of the inside of the TARDIS to the outside is explained by the TARDIS being dimensionally transcendental. This means that the outside of the TARDIS exists in one dimension, i.e. yours, and the inside in a separate dimension. When you step through the doors you enter the alternative dimension or pocket universe of the inside of the TARDIS," he finished explaining

Blink.

"It must of taken years to build it,"

"Eons and eons,"

"You have to show me, I mean I couldn't live without seeing it...science freak here,"

The Doctor nodded.

"I'll show you once we get going,"

And that was what he planned to do.

Meanwhile...

"Buffy!" Anya shouted

Anya walked over to Buffy. Buffy carried a large cardboard box. 

"We're running low on mandrake root. Check the basement," she order as she walked off 

The slayer huffed. 

"...Don't blame me if I bring the wrong thing back up," she said to herself 

The basement. Buffy was walking down the stairs, box still in her arms. 

"Mandrake root? What does that look like?" 

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to go around them, just as Spike2 emerged from underneath them. 

"Oh!" 

Buffy jumped with surprise and then sighed. 

"Bell. Neck. Look into it," 

"Does that comes with a nice leather collar?" He raised a brow at her. 

"What are you doing lurking down here?" she narrowed her eyes on him in suspicion 

Sigh. 

"Came through the tunnels. (holds up a handful of vines) Running low on Burba weed. Stir it in with the blood. Makes it all hot 'n spicy," 

Buffy made a very 'ew' face, turned away to put the box down. 

"What? I was gonna pay for it," 

She gave him a sceptical look as she came back toward him. 

"I mean, no. I was gonna nick it, 'cause that's what I do. (sighs) I go where I please and I take what I want, and what's your excuse anyway?" 

"One time deal to help out, since that Doctor guy showed up all Giles wants to do was question him...kinda like the Spanish inquisition," she explained 

Spike chuckled and then looked her over. 

"And how are you? Did his mojo work?" 

The slayer stood with her back resting against the stairs. 

"It wasn't exactly mojo, just somehow and I don't know how he helped but I won't be me for a while, other than that I'm good," 

"Glad to here it," he smiled 

Buffy looked around, looking embarrassed. 

"Where's the mandrake root?" 

He looked around, moved toward a shelf covered with jars. 

"Um ... here. (takes down a jar) Only three to a jar. (gives her the jar) Tend to ... go a bit wonky if you cram them too close,"

"Thanks,"

"Feel like a bit of the rough and tumble?" he offered

"What?" she said, shocked

"Me ... you..." 

She stared at him, still shocked. 

"Patrolling? Hello?"

"Oh. Uh ... I ... should stay. Maybe tomorrow," 

It was a little awkward. The shop bell sounded. They both turned away, Buffy toward the stairs and Spike toward the direction he came from. 

"It's not like I don't already have plans," he said before leaving 

Buffy stood on the spot for a moment, staring at the direction the vampire had gone. Looking doubtful.

A tall, black haired man had walked in, piece of paper in hand. He noted the shop was busy so getting what he wanted was going to be difficult and he wasn't even sure if this shop had it. He noticed The Doctor sitting at the table, now accompanied by Tara and Dawn1. He need all of these ingredients. No matter what. The man walked his way over to Giles and handed him the piece of paper. 

"I need these ingredients, I'll pay anything," he said bluntly 

Giles took a look at the list and then looked up. 

"Er...I don't think we have these," 

"Just get me them, ok?" he shouted 

Sceptical nod. 

"I will see what we can do," 

"Thank you, very much appreciated," 

The man waited while Giles went to have a look for the things. Buffy emerged from the basement, still carrying the jar of mandrake root. She closed the door, took a few steps forward and was intercepted by Anya, who took the jar. 

"Go help Giles," 

Buffy2 walked over to her ex-watcher. Peeping over his shoulder. 

"Whats the deal?" 

Giles turned to see her. 

"Oh, the gentleman over there wants these ingredients...could you go and find some Fleabane and Bindweed?" 

Nod. 

"Sure," 

A little while later and they found everything the man needed. After he left the shop Giles showed his anger. 

"The arrogance of that man is beyond me!" he exclaimed, slamming the register shut 

Willow smiled. 

"Giles, you might wanna calm down some time today cos' you might conbust," Anya nodded. 

"She's right, I knew this guy once, he got so angry his head exploded, now thats what I call a banger,"

she was rewarded with stares of disgust. 

"What?"

Finally, the end of the day had come. Time for The Doctor and the others to go home. Willow had tagged along to see the Tardis as well as the others but all wasn't well. They walked into a disaster area. It was totally broken. Like someone had took a hammer to it. 

"Oh no...what the-" 

The Doctor ran around looking at everything, pressing different buttons yet nothing worked. 

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed 

Buffy1 stared at the mess. 

"Does this mean we can't go home?" 

"We can't go anywhere, let alone home," 

Willow looked sad. 

"Who would do something like this?" 

Frowning, he checked the rest of the ship. 

"It's been completely stripped...but why?" 

The vampire looked annoyed. He wanted to get out of here. Being in this world was doing his head in. If he had to spend one more minute there then he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. 

"Is there nothing you can do?" Spike1 questioned 

There it was. A glimmer of light. Hope. "

What's that?" 

He lifted up the grill and went down to pick up this little green glowing thing, the shape of a tear drop. 

"AHA!" 

"What is it?" Dawn1 questioned 

"It's like a source of energy, not enough to send us home but if I can charge it then I'll be able to send out a distress signal," 

"And then?" Spike1 asked 

"Then we wait,"

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me a week to update! Thanks for the review so far:) what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and dont forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do:D keep smiling guys!

**  
**


	5. Mordecai

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

Authors notes: Becaffuse there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a (1) next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a (2) by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part.

**Five: Mordecai**

This was proving more difficult by the minute. He got the translation spell and the ingredients, but when he went to use it; nothing happened. Nothing except for flames, which was the book. The book he needed to open the damn box in the first place. It could've been the only one. Going to the other dimension again would be risking things. Dinosaurs and creatures that didn't even exist in this world started appearing out of nowhere and the chances of those two being connected was significantly high. There were two options. Option one, would be to go back and see if there was another book lying around. No telling how long that would take. The other option was just as dodgy, but the only other way. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number.

"I need a favour."

There wasn't much of a glow to it. Like a tiny pin hole and you were shining a light through it. The Doctor sat on the old sofa. Staring. Just staring at this weird contraption. He held the tear drop in front of his mouth and blew onto it. A yellow dust came out of his mouth and enter the object. Dawn1 stared. He smiled at the teen.

"I've just given away ten years of my life," he informed her with a grin

Buffy1 rolled her eyes and tutted. Giles had busied himself with making tea. The vampire seemed to be unaffected by any of this. The explanation? Passions.

"Why would you want to do that? I mean wouldn't you want to live as long as you can?" she questioned

Curiosity always laced Dawn's voice when it came to The Doctor. He looked up at her.

"What's ten years on nine hundred and four?"

"Uh...when you put it like that I guess nothing...just forget I even asked," Dawn whimpered, clearly embarrassed.

He chuckled once more. He always seemed to be doing that but there was a far more sinister side to the time traveler that they would all see at some point during their stay. The Doctor's problem? He got too emotionally attached and that was a big no no.

"Bloody idiot, Pacey! Can't you see she doesn't love you?" Spike yelled

Everyone looked at him. He gave them an exasperated look which Buffy returned with a frown, quickly followed by her getting up and helping Giles.

He turned to The Doctor.

"...Now I can't even watch Passions without getting funny looks."

"I heard that!" Buffy yelled from the kitchen

"You were meant to!" said Spike

Then adding a hushed tone "Stupid bint,"

Dawn giggled.

The watcher set the teapot and cups on a tray and went about getting some biscuits out. She huffed and rested her elbows on the counter. Giles turned to her.

"I know this is not going to come of any comfort, but if you need to talk to anyone I am still your watcher, past or present," he offered

Nod.

"I guess."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder before carrying in the tray. Dawn was the first to them. Of course.

"Ooh, cookies!"

She took a bite out of it.

"Thanks Mr Giles," she mumbled

Smile.

"Biscuit, Doctor?"

"Huh?...oh no, I'm more of a fruit guy."

A distinct rumble was heard and once again everyone stared at him.

"Right."

He hastily strode out of the house. After she had finished her biscuit, Dawn spoke."There's one good thing out of all this."

"There is?" Buffy queried

"At least Glory can't get us here, right? She's all dead, right?" she turned to the watcher

"Yes, nothing to worry about."

Generally, this was the only time she got to herself. Patrol. It all seemed fairly quiet. Not like normal but then again nothing seemed of the norm to her anymore. This night, she seeked something else. Solace. Serenity. Peace of mind. Security. Anything to make this feeling of sadness go away. She didn't feel up to telling her friends how she felt but then again did they actually deserve to know after pulling her from heaven or what she perceived to be heaven. Buffy sat on the grass beside her grave. Tracing the letters of her mother's name. Slowly taking her hand away, she bowed her head for a moment and then looked up.

"...I don't know what to do," she whispered

The other end of the graveyard was Spike. After his 'episode' earlier on he had to get out and kill something. Was it real? The body. The doll. Or was it just some sort of trick his mind was playing on him? Hard to tell. The only way he ironed out his frustrations was to kill. Kill until there wasn't a demon left to kill. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as a group of vampires squared up to the slayer of slayers. They surrounded him like he was some prized possession or trophy. Spike looked amused.

"Look, you really don't want to mess with me, not tonight."

"Why's that?" one vampire asked.

The bleach blonde had no problem with answering.

" 'Cos it's just gonna end up in a brutal, dusty ending for one of us, preferably not me."

A long haired vampire stepped up even closer as if he was mocking him.

"We've been told there's a bounty on your head white ass (turns to the others) boys."

Spike frowned.

"Bounty? What boun-"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence the gang jumped him. Tackling him to the ground. He punched the vamps off him and flipped up off the ground. Leather coat swaying as he did so. Various punches and kicks were thrown but when Spike staked one of them one tried to run off. The long haired vampire growled and carried on with the fight. It only took him all of a minute to stake him. He chuckled and threw the stake at the remaining vampire, turning him to dust.

As dangerous as this town seemed, he still wanted to go have a nose around. He knew there was a lot of background here; it was the hellmouth, after all. Buzzing with all that demonic energy. The brown eyed man sat back in his old, oak chair, slowly pouring himself a glass of the finest whiskey he had. Drinking it in one go, he poured another. As he was bringing it to his lips, there was a knock at the door. He quickly downed it before opening the door to a five foot, five inch demon. He had a medium length, white beard, one small gem in the middle of his forehead and had red, scaly skin. The demon carried a black velvet bag. He checked to make sure no one was looking. Once it was safe he allowed the demon to enter.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, Mordecai," the demon said, sadness laced throughout.

"Mr Richardson to you," he half growled.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Ethan apologizes for him not being able to bring you the book himself, had other pressing business to attend to...whole bunch of Morac demons just suddenly appeared at the warehouse an-"

"I don't care about that, you fool! I take it that's the book?" Mordecai pointed to the bag

Demon nodded and passed it over to him. Mordecai smiled as he removed it from the bag. The demon shifted nervously.

"I should call in with Ethan, let him know all is well."

Book on the table.

"...Could you give him a message for me?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden, Mordecai shot at the demon with magic causing him to freeze and instantly drop to the floor.

"Tell him to be quicker next time."

He grimaced at the body.

It wasn't an instant fix, but she just wanted to be back to her normal self. All of these emotions were causing her to have outbursts. For instance, she burst out crying when Xander and Anya were cuddling. Also, she gave a pasting to Dawn about coming in at a certain time. No, she needed more than this. Buffy sat cross legged by her mother's grave. Hoping that if she spoke to her then maybe, just maybe it would help her to deal. Deep sigh.

"It's so hard, because...if you were around I could've gone to you with my problems but then again, I don't think you could help, I'm unhelpable."

Beat.

"I don't- should I be feeling this way?...Is it even real? Then again I'm just a big emotional mess at the moment so hard to tell what I feel, I don't know what I should do."

Buffy flopped onto the sweet smelling grass and looked up at the stars. Closing her eyes, she let the quietness soak into her. He was round the corner when he heard the last bit. Big emotional mess? Sounded like a job for him. Or at least something to take his mind off his own problems. Striding over to her until his boots were inches away from her. Weird how she didn't catch on until he spoke.

"Buffy, what are you doin' down there?"

Eyes flew open in surprise. Buffy sat up.

"I..."

Buffy couldn't find the words. Spike filled in the blanks.

"You wanted to feel peace and the only peace you can get is, strangely in the one place you never get it?"

She nodded.

"Can you read minds?" she queried.

Chuckle.

"Lets just say I've felt a lot like that."

The slayer snorted.

"Like you could feel anything. You're... not human. How could you possibly understand how I feel?" she spat as she pulled herself up

Spike stepped back a bit. Buffy hadn't been like this since before she died. Bitchy was back on the menu. She instantly regretted saying it.

"How the hell do you know?... every soddin' day I feel like there's a bit of me fadin' away and there's nothing I can do to stop that, to top it all off I APPARENTLY HAVE A BOUNTY ON MY HEAD!" he exclaimed

"Sorry, I'm just having one of those days and I guess you are too with a bounty an' all. What's the matter with you?" she spoke softly.

The vampire shrugged.

"Its nothin'."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure!" he exasperated

There was silence between them. The pair began to walk around. Spike sighed.

"...The pain that you're feeling, misplacement, all of that stuff will clear up, just ride them out and personally I find killing things helps a lot."

Buffy grinned.

"Yea, you would though (groans) I feel so alone, so lost...I had some stranger go into my head and 'fix' my emotions that says everything, and also half the time I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm like a pic 'N' mix."

Nod of agreement.

"I'd bet you'd taste REAL sweet."

Buffy pulled a funny face.

"Ugh! You guys have a one track mind."

Half a smile.

"What? I guess we have more in common than we realized, huh pet?"

"I do not think you're sweet or hot or...oh right."

Buffy realized what she had just said. Another beat. She was sick of feeling this way. She didn't know if it was just her returning from the dead or just her, but she felt something that had been missing for some time when she was around Spike. Enough standing around. Buffy had a better idea.

"Does that offer of patrolling still stand?"

"Sure as hell," he grinned.

Eight hours later, and it was fully charged. The Doctor took Willow along. The witch wanted to see what he did with this technology. Once again, he was down the trapdoor. Willow wished that the Tardis was working, so that she could see it in its full glory.

"So how does this work then?" she enquired.

"Well, I wire it in to the Tardis' power core and with a bit of luck it should-"

The whole ship lit up leaving Willow looking stunned at the beauty of it.

"Power on! (climbs out and goes over to the computer) what do you think?" he grinned.

"This, this is amazing! I mean I've never seen anything like this-how did you do it?"

He tapped his nose.

"That's for me to know and you to find out,".

A dreamy breath escaped her lips. The time traveler fiddled with a few buttons and pulled a lever. A sonic sound echoed in the police box. Willow stood there like she was expecting something else.

"That's it?"

"That's it,".

Underground, military like base filled with equipment, computers. Everything you wouldn't expect to see in Cardiff. On the wall there was a big T, written under it was 'Torchwood'.

At one of the computers sat a Japanese woman busying herself with fixing her latest device.

There was a beeping on the computer. She took a closer look but didn't recognize it.

"Jack, I think you should come look at this," she shouted.

A tall, brown haired man walked down the stairs dressed in a blue military coat.

"What is it, Tosh?" Jack spoke with an American accent.

Tosh pointed to the screen.

"It seems to be some sort of signal. Not quite sure what, but I can see if I can unravel it (turns to Jack) Jack?"

The captain was staring at the computer screen. Shocked. He didn't know what to think. One thing was certain he knew exactly who this was.

"Jack?"

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me a week to update! Thanks for the review so far! :) what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and dont forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do! :D keep smiling guys!! _And a special thanks to Anna, my beta reader! :P you rock :)_


	6. Part one: Torchwood

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

Author's notes: Because there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a (1) next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a (2) by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part.

**Six - Part one: Torchwood.**

_Either way there was only one way to find out who it was. Tosh continued to stare at Jack._

"Can you pinpoint the exact location?" he asked

She nodded and turned to the computer.

"Should only take a minute...certainly not local judging by the fact the signal is so weak."

The captain paced back and forth behind her. Talking as he did so.

"What sort of signal is it?"

Tosh typed into the computer. It showed a red dot somewhere in America.

"Probably some sort of S.O.S...coming from Sunnydale, California."

"I thought Sunnydale was destroyed two years ago?" a man questioned as he walked in.

He wore a lab coat and had a badge clipped onto it. Owen Harper joined his colleagues.

"It was (sighs) It doesn't make any sense," Jack said

Then the blip was gone. A few seconds later, it came back on, disappearing once more and continuing to do so.

"Should it be doing that?" Owen queried.

Tosh shook her head.

"I haven't got time for this!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, calm down. I'll run checks on it and dig up as much as I can but in the meantime. don't you think you should be dealing with the Weevils?"

Raised hands in defeat. He headed off to the holding pens. Ianto Jones walked in and caught the last bit of the scene.

"What's got Jack wound up so tight?"

"A blip," Tosh said, absent-mindedly.

Ianto turned to Owen.

"So, Jack looks like a bottle of champagne about to pop its cork because of some...blip?"

The doctor folded his arms.

"There's something he isn't telling us. I can just sense it."

Nods of agreement came from all of them.

Remote field just on the boarder of Sunnydale. A light shone and threw out a boy.

Curly blonde hair, carrying a backpack. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt , which had a bright red shirt over it. He stood to his feet and took a look around. Clearly baffled, the young boy frowned.

"Huh?"

First time bronzing since she was brought back and it hadn't changed an inch. Still played marginally good bands. Alcohol and not to mention the heaps of fun that came with partying with your friends. Well that was how she remembered it. It wasn't how it was though. Xander and Anya had gone off to dance. Willow and Tara were cuddling up and kissing. If it wasn't for Dawn, she would definitely felt like the fifth wheel. The teen smiled at the witches.

"It's so sweet, don't ya think?"

"Yeah..." Buffy replied.

Dawn turned to her.

"You not havin' fun?"

"I'm having fun, see (takes a sip of her drink) having fun."

"Oh, ok, just cos if you weren't. then maybe we could go and dance?"

Dawn encouraged a positive answer from Buffy. The slayer rolled her eyes.

"You go and dance. Just stick by Xander, ok?"

"What about you?" Dawn frowned.

She lifted her glass up. Empty.

"I'm not in the dancing mood plus I'm in need of refill."

The teen bounced over to the carpenter and began to dance. Buffy sighed and made her way over to the bar. At the same time, entered The Doctor, Buffy(1) and Spike(1). The Doctor swayed to the music and then spotted Buffy(2). Instantly going over to her, leaving the others confused.

"Drink?" Spike(1) offered Buffy(1).

Buffy(1) looked as though she was thinking. She went to open her mouth, but he got there before her.

"One drink won't kill you, Slayer, just tryin' to be civil..."

She huffed and gave in.

"Fine!...but one drink and that's it!"

The vampire grinned and went to get the drinks. Buffy(1) sat at the table with Willow and Tara. Neither one of them knew what to say to her. They couldn't talk about some things because it would mess everything up. So they went for the easy option.

"So Buffy, h-how are you finding it here?" Tara asked.

"Still the same Sunnydale, just with a few differences."

Nod. Willow stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"You're bound to be a bit bowled over at first, I mean anyone would be," the red head continued.

Buffy(2), The Doctor and Spike(1) came back over. Spike sat casually next to the witches, wiggling his brows at Buffy(1). She just rolled her eyes in disgust. All these bodies just wiggling their hips. Jumping and dancing around looked positively tiring to him. He never did like dancing. The day he danced would be the day he became soft- and soft was not his style. Dawn came over. Quickly followed by Anya and Xander. Xander scowled at Spike as he sat down. She smiled as soon as she saw The Doctor.

"Hey! I see you've decided to come and live it up, huh?" she greeted.

The Doctor grinned.

"That, as it may be true, isn't true at the same time."

Everyone stared at him. What he just said didn't make any sense.

"Could you just explain it?" Buffy(1) asked.

Buffy(2) grinned. The first time she had all evening.

"See, we're here, in a club, listening to music and watching people dance, yet all we're doing is sitting around...drinking, so there inlays my point; having fun. but not having fun."

Tara grinned. Buffy(2), Dawn(2) and Willow laughed. Spike just chuckled. Buffy(1)? Well, she'd had a belly full of this guy. Dawn(2) giggled.

"So,why don't you come and dance then?" she asked The Doctor.

He shook his head in the negative.

"I don't dance."

She folded her arms.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The debate continued through the night, but eventually Dawn gave up and managed to drag Willow onto the floor.

A street of Sunnydale. Down town to be exact. People were walking around, talking. Some guys were fighting on the other side of the pavement. Spike walked out from an alley, looked around and grinned. No Doctor to tell him tales from the past.

Luckily, the headaches had decided to remain dormant for a good few hours now. Or at least up until that point. He continued looking around and made his way to the other side of the street. The alley where Willy's bar was located. Just as he came to the beginning of the alley a pain began to pulsate through his brain. Not too bad, but if he didn't get some alcoholic beverage soon, then it would get worse. The vampire rushed as fast as he could to the bar. Too late. The pain. Too much to bare, Spike flung his head back, screaming in pain. Crashing into the dumpster. Gasping as he tried to numb his head, he clung onto the side of the waste bin. Every second that went by, the pain grew stronger. So bad it forced his game face to surface. Swallowing hard, he continued to fight the ever resisting urge to collapse to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?"

Letting out another scream, the vampire lay on the floor. Unconscious.

Yorkshire, England. In a underground cave. To the left, was a door with a window barred up. Like a peeping hole. Angelus, Drusilla and Darla were standing together. Darla looked stern.

"They will come looking for him."

Angelus turned to his sire.

"They will not and if they do we kill them."

Rustling of chains echoed through. Angelus, Darla and Drusilla all looked to the door. Drusilla walked a bit away from the other vampires coming to a halt a meter or so away from the door.

"Ooh, he is awake," she giggled as she bounced on the spot.

She went to move closer but was stopped when the person in the cell jumped forward to the bars. Blue eyes piercing through them. Angelus had never seen such anger in all his years of being a creature of the night.

"You did not have to kill her!" a voice screamed.

Drusilla cackled.

"No...but it was fun (turns to Angelus) Can I play with him now?" she pouted.

"Not yet, let the boy stew in anger."

The door rattled.

"Let me out, Angelus,or as god as my witness, I will turn you to dust!"

The master vampire moved closer to the door.

"And ye'll what? Do what you have failed to do on so many occasions?...William, give up, ye are fighting a losing battle."

Angelus's words drifted through William's ears, but he did not seem to process what he was saying. A slender figure appeared just behind his captor. She was wearing a long, white dress. Her blonde hair looked golden and her green eyes pierced his blue ones. He furrowed his brows. Lifting a finger to her lips, she indicated for him to remain silent as she walked through the wall.

"What is the matter? Not like the great William Harkness to be wordless."

William scowled, then returned to his previous position. The woman sat closely to him. Putting her mouth inches away from his ear, she whispered.

"Wait until there is just one. Break from those chains; they are not as strong as they look," she spoke with an American accent.

Nudge. Nudge. Willy poked Spike's body until he stirred. Frowning.

"Hey, you okay down there?"

He stood up, rubbing his temple whilst he gave the bar owner a funny look. He wiped the blood away from his nose.

"You know, if you wanted to kip, I have a room out back (Spike walks off in a huff)...fine that's just fine."

He was certain the woman in his dream was Buffy. But why would he be dreaming of Angel, Drusilla and Darla along side Buffy? Unless it wasn't a dream, but then again, that was impossible for it to not be a dream. Or was it?

In one hand, a bunch of burning herbs. The other held a book. Mordecai waved the herbs over the box and continued to chant the spell.

"_Ego gubernatio tibi procul expositus._"

The lid flew open revealing the content. A large metal glove. He placed the book down and with a smile he ran his fingers over the item. Carefully lifting it out, he put the glove on his right hand, wriggling his fingers around it.

The metal clashed as he did so. They pounded against the plastic window and growled. Terrifying teeth showing. Jack pulled out a raw slab of meat, opened up the hatch, tossed it in and slammed the hatch back up. The weevil mauled the meat. Jack continued to do the same for the others. When he finished he noticed that a woman with black hair was stood at the door. She came forward. Concern look on her face.

"Tosh told me about the blip...Jack, what's going on?" she spoke with a Welsh accent.

He picked up the towel on the hook and wiped his hands.

"It's a blip, showed up about an hour a go," he explained.

"I meant you, Jack (sighs) Tosh, Owen, heck even Ianto said you've been acting all het up since this blip showed up, so I am not moving from this spot until you tell me what the hell is going on!" she exclaimed.

The captain slammed the towel down.

"Just leave it,Gwen!" he combated.

He walked towards the door only to be stopped by Gwen.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?"

Exasperated sigh.

"Don't give me that; you know who."

Jack walked away.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted.

He was now back in the main room. Gwen following on.

"Tosh, give me an update."

She stopped what she was doing.

"Ok, I double checked, triple checked the area for the signal, but it kept on disappearing, but when I cross referenced the time of the blip showing with the rift activity."

A rift scale came up on the computer. It had loads of peaks and valleys in the results.

"It's in overdrive," Tosh finished explaining.

Gwen looked pensive, as did Jack.

"What does that mean then?" Gwen asked.

"It means that there's a rift in a place that no longer exists," the captain jumped in.

Ianto frowned.

"So, the blip? I mean, it's there one minute, gone the next and then you _find_ the rift. Is the blip actually there or is it just a side effect of the rift?"

Toshiko shook her head.

"Here is the interesting bit; you see the spike going southwards? That right there is the blip, coming from _**inside **_the rift."

"How did we detect the signal before the rift in the first place?"

Shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Quiet cobbled street, Manchester. The rain poured. What you could expect in England these days. Rain, rain and some more rain with the occasional sunny day; if you were lucky. A glimmer of white light shone by a street lamp throwing out a middle aged woman. She landed awkwardly on her foot spraining her ankle.

"Ow," she winced.

She rubbed her ankle and noticed a little corner shop. Not recognizing anything.

He had never felt pain like it. Every time the headaches would increase in pain, they would bring along some other unusual visitors, in the shape of visions. At least that's what he thought they were. The vampire had seen various amount things and people he had no idea who they were. Some man wearing tweed and a pair of glasses; not Giles. Then there was the dead girl's body. So he recognized the doll on the bed as one of Drusilla's. Then there was some guy. Brown hair, blue eyes and wore a blue military coat. American possibly. That was his very first vision. Some random guy. Not to mention someone's or something's voice. Low, rumbling and for some reason intimidating. Not often that anything would do this, but whatever it was, it sure as hell made him scared. Weird thing he never saw; what this person, demon or whatever looked like, so if he were to come up against it the only way he would recognise it would be if it spoke. Recently though, Spike found that he would speak. No idea where it came from he'd just hear his own voice and the headaches were now accompanied with nose bleeds. The pressure causing the vessels in his nose to burst.

Because these headaches/visions were getting more frequent he wanted to avoid the others, especially The Doctor as much as possible. The last thing he needed was him breathing down his neck. Staying low. Keeping to the alleys. The best thing for him at the moment. Something wasn't right. The instant he turned around. It was standing there. About six foot. Well-built and like a mud brown colour. Also, this demon had carvings on his body, which stood out in gold. The vampire had no idea what those symbols were. He sighed in annoyance.

"What? Have I got a bull's eye on my head or something? You demons just keep bloody poppin' up. Do me a favour and sod off , won't you?"

The demon gave a sly grin and clapped his hands.

"Did it work? Did you convince yourself, son of Jack?" the demon's voice rumbled.

Spike blinked. This was it? The voice he heard which had no owner. Had now found its owner. The vampire took an un-needed breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spoke, nervously.

Son of Jack? Who the hell was Jack? And why did this demon think he was his father? The demon advanced towards Spike. He had to get out of there. Quick. He raised his hand to the sky; long nails clicking. All of a sudden the sky flashed a violet colour. Loud crackle of thunder, followed by a sudden down pour of rain. The demon roared and went for Spike , but the bleach blonde was far too quick for him.

Running as fast as he could out the other exit of the alley. He heard a loud cackle as the demon headed towards him.

Peering out the window through the blinds, Dawn(2) hated this time of year. Darker nights and darker mornings. The sound of thunder made her jump and she watched as the rain began to pour. Giles looked up.

"A storm, how peculiar," the Englishman said.

"I know, since we hardly ever get any," Willow spoke from behind a book.

Anya stood at the cash register as she normally did at this time. The ex-demon hated anyone else coming near the money, even Giles.

"Without rain we wouldn't be able to grow crops, so count your chickens," Anya said, bluntly.

"Exactimudo!...and that's a word I've never used and hopefully never will again," The Doctor grimaced.

She smiled.

"Thank you, at least someone appreciates my comments."

Xander looked up from the newspaper.

"I do."

"Yes, but you're not an intergalactic time traveller," she sighed.

That was it. He threw his arms up in the air.

"I'll be in the corner...recovering from my bashed and bruised ego."

Off he went to help Buffy(2). Dawn(2) joined the others at the table. Everytime Dawn(1) went to pick up a book Buffy(1) would take it from her. She then started her argument that Buffy(2) lets the other her research.

"This is a different reality, different Buffy and you are still too young to research."

She crossed her arms and huffed, muttering something under her breath.

"What did you just say?" her sister ordered.

"Nothing."

Dawn(2) grimaced at the paper on the table. Three people found mauled. On another paper was a teenage girl had been violently stabbed to death, left with a symbol on her forehead. Dawn took a seat next to Spike(1).

"Is it me or are there more mysterious deaths going on?"

Giles nodded.

"Yes, seems to be more demonic activity in the past few weeks than we have seen in, well...months."

Spike(1) took out a cigarette and began to smoke it. The watcher frowned.

However, curiosity took over The Doctor.

"Can I see that?" he asked Willow.

"Sure."

The red head passed the paper over. The glasses were out. He spoke as he read.

"More deaths, more demons and I don't know about you, but it has got marginally hotter in the last day...have you ever seen ANY of the demons that have been showing up?"

Ponder. Had they? Buffy(2) came to the table.

"No, except for the odd vamp, the others I don't even know existed...demon that shoots goo from it's mouth? Never seen 'em."

"...Rifts, oh yes! The increased deaths, activity, rise in temperature, the demons are coming through the rifts...but then that leaves us guessing who, how and why."

Rifts? What on earth were they? How did they travel through?

He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run no more. If he didn't, he was pretty sure that the demon would turn him into paste within a second. He stopped at the other end of the alley. Spike could see the magic box at the other end of the street. Footsteps echoed down the alley. T-shirt stuck to his chest. Water dripping from his hair. Spike ran faster and faster. Demon not far behind. He charged into the shop. Soaked. The women couldn't help but stare at him.

"Lock the door," he ordered.

"Why?" Giles questioned.

"No time to question me! Just do it!" he exclaimed.

Giles rushed over to the counter as Anya threw him the keys. He spoke as he walked to the door.

"I really don't see the need to-"

The demon smashed through the door. Luckily Giles wasn't near it.

"Lock it," he gulped.

Everyone's attention was with this bulky demon that barged in. This was the reason why Spike was a nervous wreck? Anya watched the vampire lean against the counter. Buffy(2) rolled her eyes stepping up to him.

"I don't know why you were following Spike but I do know this; if you don't get out of here in ten seconds, then I'll have to throw you out myself," she warned him.

He cackled, but then turned serious.

"My business is not with you, little lady (turns to Spike(2)) I may not have killed you yet, but mark my words, William, son of Jack, I will crush your skull with my bare hands."

The vampire just looked at him. That was it. The demon left of his own accord. He seemed to be hyperventilating. Xander eyed him.

"Oh, please don't tell me William The Bloody's scared of a demon?... is this bizzaro world?"

He banged his fist against the counter. This was what he feared all along. It progressed so quickly. Clenched jaw. Xander continued his rant on to how big of a wuss the vampire really was. Buffy(2) hushed him.

"Spike, are you ok?" she asked him as she came closer.

He closed his eyes and breathed out.

"I'm fine."

Pushing himself away, he made his way over to the door. Dawn(2) looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Just stop with the bleedin' quest-...questions. "

Hand to the temple. The pain grew even more.

"Ow, ow, ow."

He leaned against the wall and held his head.

"Spike?"

The concern laced through her voice. Dawn(2) panicked.

"W-what's wrong?"

Letting out a terrifying scream, he collapsed to the ground.

Finally, the day he had been waiting for had come. Mordecai had made sure that the wounds that covered her body were sewn together. He wiped blood off her body and insuring she had a fresh set of clothes on. The last thing anyone would want would be to wake up from the dead in the same clothes you died in. Inhaling a deep breath he wiggled his fingers in side the glove once more. Kneeling down next to his wife, Mordecai placed the glove on her head. The other held her hand. Closed eyes.

The glove tensed.

"Come on, come back to me," he whispered.

His wife's eyes flew open. Staring at the ceiling.

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me a week to update! Thanks for the review so far! :) what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and don't forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do! :D keep smiling guys!!


	7. Part two: Strange behaviour

_**Author's**** notes: Because there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a (1) next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a (2) by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part.**_

**Six: Part two: Strange behaviour**

Her brown eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if it had worked, until she blinked, trying to lift her head up. His head bowed down. The woman's hand tensed in her husband's. Eyes wide with fear.

"Mordecai?" she whispered.

Head shot up. Smiling as he realized it had worked, Mordecai kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey baby... you only have two minutes then you'll be...dead again," he said morbidly.

She frowned. Unable to move as it would sever the link.

"You have to tell me everything you know about who did this to you and this prophecy."

Anger shone through her brown eyes, finding it hard to hold it back.

"That was all you brought me back for? So you could go and exact vengeance on the person that did this?...I can't." whispering the last part

Sigh.

"Madeline,please, they deserve to be tortured."

"...You don't understand; _I'm scared_."

Mordecai looked to the clock.

"Ok...the prophecy then, tell me about that."

Pause.

"Two children will be born, that is all I know."

Madeline cupped his cheek, letting a single tear drop.

"I love you."

A tear from Mordecai's blue eyes dropped down onto his wife.

"I love you,too."

Two minutes were up. Her eyes rolled shut and Mordecai sobbed against Madeline's body, holding her hand tightly in his grasp. Heavy sigh.

"Could you please let go of my hand?"

Mordecai's head shot up once more. Baffled. He removed the glove from her head. She should be dead now.

Everybody stared at his motionless body on the floor. Buffy(1) couldn't believe her eyes. He just collapsed, screaming. She could feel the tears fighting for a way out but she couldn't let Spike(1) or her sister see. Spike(1) was just as confused. Dawn(2) was in tears. Her best friend could be dead. The rest of them wore a shocked look, except for Xander.

"He's probably just fooling around, you know what Spike is like."

That found him on the receiving end of The Doctor's death stare. Buffy(2) went up to him, touching his shoulder in an attempt to stir him. Nothing.

"Doctor."

"No, don't move him, we have to wait for him to come round, give him some space."

He ushered everyone away. Buffy(2) refused to move. Xander huffed angrily.

"Pulling the strings..." he muttered.

Head snapped towards the carpenter.

"What did you say?" she spat.

He went silent. Unfortunately for him, Spike(1) repeated what he said.

"He said pulling the strings."

The boy was walking on egg shells as far as the time traveller was concern. Any more comments like that then they would be having words. Blood trickled down. Slowly opening his eyes to see two green eyes staring down at him with concern. Spike(2) sat up.

"Doctor..." she called.

He was there in a flash.

"Here."

They both tried to help him up,but he refused, pushing them away.

"No..." he growled.

The slayer frowned.

"I'm not letting you back out there while that demon is still out there and especially not like that."

"She's right you know," The Doctor agreed.

"So let me help you."

A quiet grunt was an answer enough. The Doctor could hear Xander muttering. They both helped him to the bench in the training room. He lay flat on his back. Buffy took a towel off the hook and handed it to him. Spike wiped the blood away from his nose. Another one was fast approaching. Groan in pain.

"Spike," she said with concern.

"...It's the chip."

The Doctor turned to Buffy.

"Chip?"

"Behaviour Modifying Chip.The initiative put it in his head two years back to stop him harming humans."

"Why would it be doing this?"

"...not again," he groaned.

Another harrowing scream and he was out again. They had to do something and fast. Then it hit him.

"Wait here; keep him comfortable as possible and if he comes round before I get back try and find out as much as you can."

Buffy nodded absent-mindedly. Her attention fully on the vampire. As The Doctor headed back to the front he could hear raised voices.

"I don't see why were helping someone who's a vampire; not to mention on numerous occasions tried to kill us!"

Spike(1) scoffed. Buffy(1) was disgusted by this also. Sure he was evil, but he has changed; as much as she hated to admit that fact. Tara was comforting Dawn(2).

"Xander..." Willow warned.

"No!" he exclaimed.

Giles removed his glasses, cleaned them and placed them back on.

"I can't say I disagree but-"

"We should let him die."

"I agree," Anya spoke.

That was it. He barged in.

"How dare you! All of you and especially you." The anger was clearly evident in his voice.

He pointed at the brown haired man. Xander stood face to face with him.

"Xander's right."

Attention now on the ex-demon.

"Are you a lamb? Do you have to agree with EVERYTHING he says?"

"Hear, hear," Willow agreed.

Taking a few paces back, The Doctor looked around the whole room.

"He may be a vampire but he is one of the most decent people you could ever hope to meet."

"But-" Xander started.

"Button it! You and you come with me, now."

He pointed to Xander and Anya. They went to argue about it, but he frowned at them.

"Willow, look for that demon; anything to do with those symbols; write down everything that has ANY significance," he ordered.

"I can do that."

Then he turned to the blonde witch, pausing before he spoke.

"Tara? It is Tara?"

Tara nodded.

"Search for anything that could cause a vampire to collapse...the rest of you help where you can."

The Doctor walked past Dawn(2). He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will get to the bottom of this," he ensured her.

Sniff.

"Maybe it'll be too late," she sobbed.

Giles wrapped his arms around the teen, nodding to him. The others watched on. The time traveller raised his brows at his 'Helpers' and they followed him, much to their disagreement.

They had all the information they needed. All that was left to do was discuss and decide the appropriate cause of action;Toshiko's own words. Torchwood boardroom. There was an oblong table in the middle of the room. Chairs at each end and on each side. A computer screen mounted on the wall directly facing the entrance door in full view of the table. There was a computer on either side of the room also. Toshiko stood at the front while the others sat round the table. She had a clicker in her hand. On the computer screen was a graph showing lots of different peaks and valleys.

"This is results I got from a rift in Devon, what a normal rift should look like."

Click changing the page. Now showing a different graph.

"This was the results I got from the rift in Sunnydale..."

"But that looks completely normal," Owen said.

"Yes,because this was taken from a few months back. Now if I show you what it looks like today (clicks once more) here is the negative energy spike," she pointed it out.

The team was all confused by this, except for Jack.

"This rift has never shown activity like this, believe me," Jack spoke.

Tosh nodded, but then looked worried.

"But this isn't the only problem...Gwen."

Gwen took Toshiko's place she explained how in Cardiff there was an epidemic of missing persons. That one particular rift was showing the exact same negative spike. The difference being that this had been happening for a few years. Nobody knew what happened to these people. The leader of Torchwood looked pensive as Gwen finished off her explanation.

"So, where do we go from here?" Gwen asked.

Silence fell across the room for a few moments until Ianto spoke.

"Well, we investigate the missing persons and investigate the rift in Sunnydale."

For some unknown reason, Jack rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Wait there."

He ran out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with a see through plastic bag. In the bag was some sort of watch. Jack smiled.

"This could be the answer to our prayers."

The team looked on. Puzzled. Owen tilted his head to one side to get a better look as Jack removed the object from the bag.

"Jack...what the hell is that?" the young doctor queried.

He held the watch up for all to see.

"Vortex manipulator."

"That does what exactly?" he continued.

"Remember when I said I use to be part of a Time Agency? This is where I got it from."

Eyes grew wide. Tosh couldn't resist. She took the watch from him and admired it.

"That still doesn't tell us what it does," Gwen said.

"It's a more primitive form of time-travel technology; a vortex manipulator allows the user to travel through time by minimally controllable "hops" through the time vortex. The technology is compact enough to be worn on one's person easily...it's disabled," she explained.

The captain sat back down. Serious look on his face.

"I need you to fix it; it's the fastest way to get to the rift."

Owen shook his head.

"Take the SUV."

"To America? Take too long; by the time I get there,the blip would be gone ."

"Who is this guy?" Owen questioned.

Sigh. Now was the time to be honest. Or at least partly.

"It's The Doctor."

It couldn't be, could it? Gwen narrowed her eyes on him.

"How do you know? You're not going on your own Jack, come on, be serious about this."

He slammed his fist down on the table.

"I do and I am, so don't argue! Get the watch working... let me know when it's sorted."

As Jack went to the door, Ianto spoke.

"What should we do?"

"Missing persons."

He left the team even more confused about his behaviour. Ever since that blip showed up he had been acting strange. Now they knew why. Because of the man in the blue box.

Hand etched its way into the fire, but nothing. She felt nothing. That was what being dead did to you. Made you numb and very short tempered. Madeline wanted to tell her husband who killed her, but she knew if she did, then, she would be putting his life in danger. Something she couldn't risk. Did she know the thing? Yes. In matter of fact, she knew full well who it was. But she also knew that they would come for her, almost forgot about them to be exact. The reason behind it? She, amongst others, killed a family of necromancers that worshipped Khalkaroth, but one survived. Now that one had become so powerful, controlling and feared by many that it would be impossible to stop him. All of it was pretty unclear since it was a long time ago. She knew something big was brewing. Would he carry out his evil plans? Most definitely. Looking in the mirror, Madeline noticed the long scar across her throat, stitched up. Running her fingers over the two neat puncture wounds on her neck, frowning. Lifting up her top, she gasped as she saw how many times she was stabbed. Mordecai placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her head. She abruptly pulled away. All he wanted to do was comfort her. Madeline turned to face him, then to the window.

"He is actually going to do it," she said bluntly.

Mordecai frowned, baffled by his wife's bluntness.

"Who is going to do what?"

Looking him straight in the eye she gave him the answer.

"End the world."

Human and demon heads alike mounted on the stone walls like trophies. Ever since those murderous fiends killed his family, he vowed revenge. Trying numerous times to end their lives and yet he still failed. In the end he got what he wanted, even if it wasn't by his own hands. The wonderful life of a necromancer enabled him to live as long as he chose to. On the table were two jars, one filled with eye balls and one filled with black jelly.

Accompanying them was a back box. The long, black haired man opened the box. Crawling out came a spider. Chiracanthium. Picking it up by its leg, he threw the spider into his mouth and ate it.

Crunching and squishing it. Blood trickled from his lips; he wiped it away.

"When you least expect it, I will come for you, Slayer."

Not a word. Not a peep. Not even a motion out of him. Just stillness. He had been like that for more than an hour. Slowly over the hour little beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. That scared her even more. Buffy didn't want to leave his side just in case he woke up and needed her; it was the least she could do for him after everything he'd done for her. Stretching her legs round the training area, she thought a little more. Maybe someone had poisoned him? Mutters and murmurs brought her back to his side. When Buffy placed her hand on Spike's forehead she found that he was burning up rapidly. Fever? That was impossible, right? Spike began to shake his head frantically.

"I tried, I-I did...please believe me," he whimpered.

Buffy nudged him, but he didn't respond.

"Spike..."

His voice turned angry.

"Maybe if you were there, then none of that would of happened!" he exclaimed.

Eyes flew open. Relief flushed through the slayer.

"Hey..." she spoke softly.

He furrowed his brows, trying to recognize her. Pushing himself up, he continued to stare at her. Reaching out to touch him, to her surprise he backed away and jumped up off the bench.

"Just you stay away from me!"

He backed himself into a corner. Buffy stared at him. He didn't realize who she was. Kneeling in front of him, Buffy reached out for him again. Same reaction.

"Spike, do you know who I am?"

Sniff. Blue, teary eyes connected with hers.

"Is that some sort of code name? Spike? Of course I do, you are one of them (removing his duster) Make it fast, they said you would come."

What was he going on about? He was expecting her to kill him?

"Who said?" she asked.

Chuckle.

"I am a very bad man...William let those people get killed...I-I let them hurt the girl," he cried.

Spike started to violently punch himself in the face. Buffy grabbed his wrist.

"Spike, stop!...what did you do?"

"I let them kill her...It's my fault...my fault."

He yanked his hand away from her grip. Grasping hold of his hair, rocking back and forth.

"My fault, my fault...MY FAULT!"

He sobbed and sobbed.

"No..." she said tenderly.

The tears subsided. Grip loosened on his hair, he removed his hands away. Frowning as he wiped away the tears. Pausing for a minute he looked at Buffy. She looked clearly worried by this. Like all hope was lost.

"...Buffy...what's wrong with me?" Spike asked quietly.

Buffy looked down to the floor. Looking him in the eye, she spoke.

"I don't know but we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Shake of the head.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to last this long."

Beat. Hear him say that made the slayer feel like crying. Secretly, when he tried to dust himself, Buffy was hurt.

"We'll sort you out- in the meantime you should be resting."

She stuck her arm about his waist, pulling him up and helping him back over to the bench. Spike lay with his eyes half open. Exhausted. Slender fingers ran over his forehead, over the scarred brow. Spike's eyes fell shut at her gentle touch.

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me a week to update! Thanks for the review so far! :) what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and don't forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do! :D keep smiling guys!!


	8. Part three: Puzzled

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.

**Author's notes: Because there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a (1) next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a (2) by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part.**

**Six: Part three: Puzzled**

His behaviour worried his colleagues to the point were they thought he was obsessed with this Doctor. It wasn't an obsession in Jack's eyes. He needed to find him and that was the whole point of him joining Torchwood in 1890 but he had been searching for him much longer than that. All the team knew was that Jack had an urgency to find him. No reason was given and if they did ask then they would be shouted at. What they didn't know was it wasn't just the time lord he was looking for. The captain had always known that if he found him then he would also find the other person he was searching for. Slim chance they would still be alive but he owed it to them for sure. It sat calmly in the jar. Occasional movements. The most reaction it ever did was when the owner of the hand was near and then the water around it glowed yellow. Arms crossed. Feet up on the table. Eyes on the hand. The Doctor was the only person who knew about him but he never knew the deepest secret. The one that could shatter his world. Serious look on his face. Reaching into his trouser pocket, Jack pulled out a set of keys. Thinking for a moment while twirling them round on his index finger he then made his way over to the drawers. Opening them up he pulled out an old, 19th century box with a padlock on it. Smiling as he cast his eyes on the content. Tattered and worn paper, a teddy bear with a brown bow and a broach with a small bird on it. Amongst them was a photograph. A slender lady with brown curly hair sat on a chair in one of the most beautiful dresses. One paper in particular was lifted out of the box. The words of a ten year old wiser than their years. A tear slipped onto the paper. Knock on the door. Jack tried to hide the box and stuffed the paper into his pocket before she walked in but it was too late. Tosh waved the watch at him.

"All set and ready to go...what's that you've got?" she questioned

Snapping the lid shut he placed the box back in the drawers.

"Just some stuff, could you give me a minute?"

Nod.

"Sure, I'll just be out there,"

Bag packed. Watch on. Map, in case he got lost. There was no doubting that his team didn't want him to go alone but it was what he wanted. Solo mission. Gwen, Toshiko, Ianto and Owen all stood around the captain as he made his final preparations. Checking his watch. Making sure his guns were fully loaded. Taking one out he fired a shot at the wall causing them all to jump and look at him. He gave them a sheepish look.

"Just checking to see they actually work,"

"Or give us all heart failure," Owen added

Jack chuckled. Tosh brought over a weird hand held machine and explained the ins and outs of it.

"You don't have to go alone you know," Gwen said

Sigh.

"I do...(sets his watch) I expect answers when I get back,"

All of a sudden Ianto went over to Jack and kissed him. The captain looked a bit shocked and the rest of the team stared. The butler straightened himself up.

"Be safe,"

"I will,"

One press of a button and he was gone.

Groaning and jerking as he landed on the desert like land. Basked in sun. Jack shook himself and took in the sight. Nothing but desert and a massive canyon. A vast cavern. The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign still stood, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teetered a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city. Taking the bag off his shoulders he took out the hand held machine that Tosh had given him. It instantaneously began to beep. Small steps to the edge. It was a hell of a way down. That was where the machine said the rift was. And that was where he would go.

They didn't see the point in helping him but if they said a word out of line then they risked getting a verbal beat down and Xander didn't want that. Anya on the other hand didn't care what The Doctor thought. She wanted to wear her ring with pride ever since he proposed to her but she couldn't do that because none of their friends knew. As he gathered various bits and bobs he passed them on. The ex demon sighed.

"I don't see the point in helping a murderer, you know if Spike had that chip out he would've killed us by now I'm pretty sure of that,"

The carpenter agreed with her. The Doctor handed Xander a bunch of different coloured wires.

"It's exactly the same reason as why they haven't killed you yet, he's harmless, therefore no longer a threat to anyone, don't knot the wires," he pointed

Various other parts of the machine were collected. No screws. Briefcase passed to the blonde. She rolled her eyes taking it off him.

"But Anya's a useful member to the community, not to mention my girlfriend, Spike is, well...like a serial killer in prison,"

"You're telling me if you were in the same position he'd let you die?" The Doctor turned to them

"Yes," Anya answered bluntly

He didn't believe that. It just wasn't in his nature. Or at least it never use to be. Shaking his head he continued to collect stuff.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Well he is a vampire and all vampires in my book are bad news," Xander said with venom

That was true. Spike was a vampire and in general vampires were bad. Something was different with him. That something was something The Doctor couldn't quite put his finger on. Taking some of the stuff off her he lead them back out.

"But don't you find his character strange?" he said as he locked the Tardis up.

The back part of the magic box, out of sight and hearing of the others. She watched her friends busy at work and only wished she could do the same. Buffy played with the edge of the cloth in an attempt to rein in her emotions. She bit her lips as she worked her way over to the sink, trying not to cry, but after a few moments Buffy began to sob. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, trying to compose herself, then broke down in tears, putting her hand over her face. Wiping her hair away from her face, Buffy filled up the kettle, turning it on, leaving the tap running. Steadying herself, she splashed water on her face and dried it with a towel. Eyes closed, the usually strong slayer listened to the silence. Everyone working flat out. Steam came out of the kettle as it boiled. Sniffing back the tears she filled up the metal bowl. Grabbing the cloth and bowl full of water she headed to the training room. Dawn(2) looked up from her book. He was fast asleep with one arm hanging off the bench and the other lay across his abdomen. Buffy knelt besides him. Dabbing his face, soothing him with the wet cloth. Her face drained from all the worry and emotions. Dawn(2) quietly opened the door and entered, shutting the door once more. She stayed in one spot and watched her sister comfort the sick vampire. She looked on with a tear in her eye. Walking closer she stopped.

"How is he?" Dawn(2) whispered

Buffy continued to dab his face, refusing to face her.

"Not good,"

"Is he-will he die?" fear dripped from her voice

"I don't know,"

The teen cried softly.

"Can I sit with him?"

Buffy stood up and faced her sister.

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"But I just want him to know I'm here,"

Quick glance at Spike. He was peaceful now but Buffy was unsure on how long that would last. It would only freak Dawn out if he woke up and started to act like he didn't know her.

"He knows... I know you're worried Dawn, but you can't sit with him, ok? Listen, as soon as he wakes up I'll get you,"

She stroked Dawn's hair and smiled lovingly.

"Ok..."

The brunette took one more look and left the room.

Candles flickered in the dark. A small boy lay in bed, hugging his bear tightly. Yet another nightmare. Strange metal people killed a whole town near where he lived and now he was too scared to go back to sleep. Muffled voices drifted to his ears. Listening intently he sat up and quietly made his way out of the room and to the stairs. The light of the landing showed his beautiful blue eyes and curly soft brown hair. He sat carefully on the middle step and peered through the gap. In the room ahead of him was his mother. The same curly soft brown hair. A strangely dressed man stood in the room with her. White and red sneakers, a long brown trench coat and blue trousers. That was all he saw. The woman paced in front of the stranger. Clearly upset. The man placed a hand upon her shoulder and looked straight at her.

"Anne, calm down," he spoke softly

Anne stared at him.

"How can I?...It is getting worse, more often and every time he sees something it happens and he often sees a girl and speaks of her often, I do not know what to do Doctor, I am terrified," she said, choking on her emotions

The little boy frowned. The Doctor embraced Anne. Pulling her away he spotted something in the corner of his eye. When he turned to see what it was Anne did the same. Gasp. She rushed over to the stairs. The Doctor behind her. He hugged the bear tighter.

"William! I thought I told you to stay in bed,"

All the colour had gone from William's face. Pure fear. Anne sat on the stair.

"William..." Anne spoke, full of concern

Little face looking to his mother.

"They are coming, Mummy," his voice but a whisper

Frown of confusion. Who was coming? What for?

"Who is coming?" she queried

"The metal men (looks to a little blonde girl, wearing a flowery dress) you have to get the code, she told me," he pointed

"Cybermen..." The Doctor muttered

The worried mother shook her head. Taking William's hand she stood up.

"Back to bed,"

"No!" he shouted pulling his had away

William continued holding his bear clearly not wanting to go back to bed. He stepped up to Anne and muttered something to her. Sighing, she kissed William on the head and went off into the sitting room. The Doctor smiled at the young boy. He managed to convince him to go back into his room. Now William sat under the covers while The Doctor sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Your mummy tells me you see things,"

Small nod.

"And sometimes these things actually happen?"

"...Sometimes people die and I do not like it,"

The Doctor looked pensive and pointed to the bear.

"Does he look after you?"

"No,"

Gasp of feign shock.

"Well he is not a very good bear then,"

Giggle. Beat. There was one other thing he had to know about.

"So who is this girl then?"

"Elizabeth, but she insists I call her something else,"

Nod.

"What does she tell you to call her?" he questioned

"Buffy,"

The Doctor smiled.

"Nice name that is... but I prefer Elizabeth, don't you?"

A smile at last formed on the boy's lips.

"I tell you what, could you write down or draw a picture, in a book every bit of the visions you get, every time you see Elizabeth and I will see what I can make of it, yes?"

"I can try,"

The Doctor ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Good boy,"

The worry of the whole situation was making Buffy feel uneasy. The fever seemed to be going slowly. She had to do something to ease this tension. Stepping out of the training room, the blonde made her way over to Giles. The watcher didn't just see her as the slayer he saw her as a daughter and that was the same for Dawn. He was making a pot of tea, smiling slightly when he saw her approach.

"Tea?" he offered, holding up the pot

"No...thanks,"

Buffy leaned her back against the counter. Silence fell between them. Though it appeared that Rupert didn't care much for the vampire he could clearly see that it was bothering her. Settling the pot down, Giles spoke.

"How is Spike?"

"He's in the go part of comes and goes but I think the fever is going which is good," Buffy explained

"And how are you?"

Sigh.

"I'm okay (looks to the gang) they really are working flat,"

It was true they they were doing what they could. Because The Doctor told them to or because they actually cared what happened to the vampire?

"On the contrary to what we may think about Spike, I, personally cannot sit here and let a harmless being die like this,"

Green eyes grew wide with surprise at his remark.

"Also I don't think it would be a good idea to get on the wrong side of The Doctor, he seems determined to save him," Giles continued

The slayer nodded slightly.

"A force to be reckoned with and so am I,"

She left Giles and headed over to a bunch of bookshelves. Buffy knew that if she sat around doing nothing then her brain would keep thinking the worst, that Spike wasn't savable. But Buffy never believed in giving up. Literature, that had nothing to do with magic on display in the magic box. Maybe after a hard day's work, Giles liked to unwind with a book. Or two. Her fingers ran along the spines as she browsed. Not losing her concentration, she carried on looking. There had to be something she could read. Two heavy boots approached beside her. Spike(1) looked at Buffy.

"If you stand there any longer then you might become like old Rupes," he teased

A small sigh and smile escaped her lips. Buffy looked to the vampire.

"I'm just looking for something to wind down with (turns back to the books) not that any of these would do the trick,"

He took a long look over them. Going from shelve to shelve. A few moments later, he pulled out an old, red and gold book. It was thick and looked as if it was about to fall apart. Spike(1) looked at the cover and then at Buffy, unsure and embarrassed about what he was about to tell her

"A collection of 19th century poems, I have this book (hands it over) don't tell anyone,"

She grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

Buffy found herself caught in his gaze. Realizing what she was doing, she turned to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Buffy?"

She turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

Long pause. Buffy looked at him and waited.

"I...I like your hair,"

He groaned inwardly as the slayer smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks,"

She back to the training room. Book in hand. Spike kicked the bookcase.

"Wanker," he muttered

There were few things that combine fear with such a rush of achievement and satisfaction, abseiling was gravity rush that you just want to repeat over and over. Jack shouldn't of been scared of nothing but abseiling really scared him. So there he was in the middle of the Sunnydale canyon, standing on a ledge. Looking down, the captain accessed how deep it was. The beeping of the machine driving him crazy. Closing his eyes, he jumped down and landed on his feet. The canyon was that big that it would've taken him days to find the rift if he didn't have the rift detector. One added bonus was the torch that was attached to the machine. Rope undone. Detector in one hand. Gun in the other. Jack followed the beeping.

Dead to the world in a deep sleep. The damp cloth now lay across his face. Buffy sat on a chair next to the bench, legs crossed. She thought that reading something, anything to Spike then it might help him. Comfort him even. She admired the elegant writing on the cover. Randomly opening the book, Buffy began to read the poem.

"O Rose! who dares to name thee? No longer roseate now, nor soft, nor sweet; But pale, and hard, and dry, as stubble-wheat,--Kept seven years in a drawer--thy titles shame thee,"

The blonde frowned as she skimmed over the title.

"A dead rose by Elizabeth Barrett Browning..."

She knew this poem quite well. Her father, when he wasn't busy would often read poems to her and this was her favourite. One of the only good times she could remember. Book gently placed on the floor. Closing her eyes, she continued to recite the poem.

"The breeze that used to blow thee. Between the hedgerow thorns, and take away. An odour up the lane to last all day,--If breathing now,--unsweetened would forego thee. The sun that used to smite thee, And mix his glory in thy gorgeous urn, Till beam appeared to bloom, and flower to burn,--If shining now,--with not a hue would light thee. The dew that used to wet thee, And, white first, grow incarnadined, because It lay upon thee where the crimson was,--If dropping now,--would darken where it met thee,"

The words drifted from her mouth to his ears. Blue eyes faced with a white, fluffy cloth. He hesitated in removing it but decided to listen to her beautiful voice carry such sweet words.

"The fly that lit upon thee,To stretch the tendrils of its tiny feet, Along thy leaf's pure edges, after heat,--If lighting now,--would coldly overrun thee. The bee that once did suck thee, And build thy perfumed ambers up his hive, And swoon in thee for joy, till scarce alive,--If passing now,--would blindly overlook thee. The heart doth recognise thee, Alone, alone! The heart doth smell thee sweet, Doth view thee fair, doth judge thee most complete,--Though seeing now those changes that disguise thee."

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, and the heart doth owe thee. More love, dead rose! than to such roses bold. As Julia wears at dances, smiling cold!--Lie still upon this heart--which breaks below thee!" Spike said in a low, dreamy voice.

She was up in an instant, at his side. He removed the cloth. Sitting up, he could see Buffy's cheeks turning a crimson colour. She coughed nervously. Smiling at him she began to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has rolled a steam roller over my head...I didn't know you liked poems, pet"

"er, yeah, not something I do everyday,"

An awkward silence fell across them. The shop bell went.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him

Spike nodded.

So far they had worked out that the demon chasing Spike(2) was a weather demon from another reality. No idea as to why he was being chased. Tara only found that a poison could cause a vampire to collapse but he told them that he would be able to feel it. The Doctor had put together his machine and headed into the training room were the vampire was lying. Buffy(2) was also in the room.

"Shouldn't take a minute, so long as you keep still,"

Groan.

"Just get on with it," Spike(2) complained.

Machine on. It made no sound. Passing it over his head it began to beep. The Doctor frowned.

"Wait, that's not right,"

Passing it over once more it was no mistake.

"The chip is fine,"

Sitting up abruptly, Spike frowned.

"What do you mean, it's working? It can't be coz I'm getting these soddin' headaches,"

"But that means..." Buffy said

The man sat next to the bleach blonde.

"Something else is causing it,"

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me ages to update! Thanks for the review so far! :) why do you think the demon was chasing Spike(2)? please tell me in your reviews. what was your favourite part? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please please review they help me along and don't forget to say what your favourite bit was in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys. If it wasn't for you then i would just be sitting at weekends with nothing to do! :D keep smiling guys!!

Next time: Everyone is left reeling when The Doctor makes an earth shattering discovery.


	9. Betrayal

**Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who.**

**Author's notes: Because there are two of some characters here is an explanation for who is who. This will run into the other chapters. If there is a (1) next to their name it means they are with the doctor and if there is a (2) by their name it means they are from that universe. This will only apply when both sets of characters are in the same part. Also if the writing is bold and italic it means that it is a flashback or memory. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time :(. Thanks to Guitarbabe2005 for helping me :).**

**Seven: Betrayal**

Many problems he had faced. None as puzzling as this. A vampire with an electronic behaviour chip embedded in the temporal lobe of his brain. The fact that it was working and yet he still had the headaches puzzled the time lord further. Spike had another blackout session from which he hadn't woken up from. Buffy(2) had explained to the others while The Doctor paced the shop. Muttering to himself. Giles knew something about Spike wasn't quite right. Buffy(1) watched Spike(1)'s expression. He was sure to witness his own demise and that scared the hell out him. Spike(1) glanced over to Buffy(1) and caught the look she was giving him. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand gently. Raised brow. Dawn(1) was sat with Dawn(2), both itching to see the vampire. He had it. The one way he could cure him. The Doctor turned to the witches.

"The chip,"

All eyes on him once again.

"Huh?" Willow asked, looking baffled

Grabbing a random book off the shelve, he wiggled it in the air. Slight smile on his lips. The Doctor had the right book already. Just his luck.

"Remember the mind procedure I did on you, Buffy?"

"Yeah," Buffy(2) replied hesitantly

"Well, I can do a more in depth one with Spike to see if it is actually the chip or not. But in order to do that I need him to be 100 percent pain free," The Doctor explained

Spike(1) raised a brow and looked curious. How exactly was he planning on doing that?

"How do you plan to rid me-_other _me of this pain? Wave a magic wand an' hey presto its gone?"

"Not exactly...Willow and Tara, I want you to look up lamia rememdium pro poena. You should have all the ingredients needed here,"

He opened up the book and placed it in front of them, pointing to what he was talking about.

"Can either of you do this?"

The witches looked at each other.

"Yeah, w-we can do this..." Tara replied

* * *

The beeping increased with every step he took. Jack had stepped through the rift and was now walking the streets of Sunnydale. For so long his decision had haunted him and the captain desperately wanted to make it up with him. But finding The Doctor didn't necessarily mean he would find his son. Stopping at the entrance of an alley, the brown haired man pointed the machine to his right. The beeping went off the scale and Jack smiled. He had found him at last. His smile grew wider when the blue police box came into view.

"This is where you've been hiding," Jack said to the Tardis

He stood for a while staring at the time machine.

* * *

The Doctor watched her with fascination as she went about showing a vampire who was boss. Numerous punches and kicks were landed. Buffy smiled as she dusted the vampire, sticking the stake back inside her jacket. She was slowly easing back into the chaos that was her life and that was thanks to two people. One of them was right with her now and the other's life or un-life was hanging in the balance. The Doctor clapped his hands and followed the slayer out of the graveyard.

"That was amazing! I have never seen anyone fight with such passion before,"

Buffy smiled.

"Thanks,"

Her expression turned serious.

"I don't enjoy it. It's my job," she continued

"You don't like violence? Shouldn't you be in a different line of work?" he joked as they rounded the corner

"Sad thing called destiny..."

An awkward silence fell over them. Here she was, talking to some guy she barely knew but felt like she had known him for years. The way he interacted with Spike was highly unusual. It was like he actually knew him a long, long time ago. The Doctor stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and spoke.

"Do you love him?"

Buffy hesitated for a moment.

"No...no, I-I can't...not again,"

"What do you mean, not again?" he dug deeper

The blonde was about to reply when a man shouted towards them.

"100 years and not a sighting of you. Doctor, I've got to say you're a hard man to find," Jack said

The Doctor looked annoyed as his ex companion turned his attention to the very confused Buffy.

"Captain Jack Harkness and this golden cutie is?"

He introduced, kissing her hand, causing a slight blush to creep up. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Buffy...Buffy Summers,"

She stared intently into his eyes. They were so familiar.

"Miss Summers, its a pleasure,"

"Did you fix the vortex manipulator?!" The Doctor asked incredulously

The captain simply shrugged.

"I thought I told you-"

"It's important!"

"How important?" Buffy cut in

Jack looked to the slayer and then to the time lord. Instead of his normal happy go lucky expression, Jack's was one of sadness.

"You're the only one who can help me, Doctor. Believe me, I have waited more than one life time to just know what happened to him...I have no idea how he died. Hell, even if his is dead at all,"

Buffy looked between them, even more confused than before. Jack sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"Please...help me find my son," he continued

As soon as the word 'son' exited his lips, The Doctor knew exactly who he was talking about. But he had no idea of the secret that had crushed the captain every day for 127 years.

* * *

When Buffy(2), Jack and The Doctor entered the magic box, Buffy(2) noticed three people were missing.

"Where are the Dawns?" she asked Buffy(1)

Buffy(1) got up and headed towards them. Not looking at the stranger's mouth hanging open.

"Spike took them to get something to eat. Things were getting too weird for him," Buffy(1) explained

Jack stood there in surprise, slightly baffled as he moved to stand in between the two slayers.

"There's two," Jack said to The Doctor

"Yes, Jack, There is two,"

He really wasn't in the mood for explaining. Besides, he was bound to be steered off track when he told him about his son. Willow was helping Anya put supplies away. Buffy(2) placed her jacket over a chair and joined them.

"Hows he doing?" she asked

Willow looked sadly to her friend.

"Not so good. Giles and Tara have been in there a while,"

The red head looked to the training room door. Just thinking about the possibility that Spike may die made her whole body shake with fear. Did she love him? Was the question that swam around her head.

"Whatever is messing with Spike, it's certainly doing a number on him. I'll be surprised if he manages to get through the next day without his head popping like a balloon," Anya added

"Anya! Don't say that," Willow squeaked

She turned to her friend.

"I'm sure that won't happen, Buffy,"

"Anya's right. Even Spike can't last this long...maybe if The Doctor can't find a cure I should end it for him..." Buffy(2) trailed off

Willow and Anya shared a look.

"Could you do it? Kill a defenceless person like that? I mean sure, it's Spike. Slayer of slayers and he has killed so many people but surely he deserves to go out with a, you know,"

The ex demon simulated an explosion.

"Bang," she finished

"I'd rather kill him myself than watch him suffer like this..." she replied sternly

Jack walked over to Xander, flirting with him. A look of horror crossed the carpenter's face as he made a straight bee line for the time lord. Standing behind him, Xander gulped.

"Uh...I'll just stay right here," he said, patting The Doctor's shoulder

The Doctor frowned, moving away from them.

"Jack..."

Jack laughed at the shyness of the boy but found he had his eyes narrowed on him as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm only joking, kid,"

He turned his attention to the less pleased looking man in front of him.

"So, gonna introduce me to all these lovely guys and dolls?"

The Doctor raised a brow. Buffy(1) smiled at him. He winked back. Buffy(2) Stood next to the men.

"Guys, this is Captain Jack Harkness,"

She pointed to Jack. A frown slowly etched on Anya's brow.

"Jack, these are my friends. Willow and Anya over there. Xander behind The Doctor. Giles and Tara are in the training room with Spike,"

Now it was his turn to raise a brow.

"Spike? What kind of a name is that?"

"Exactly! Someone agrees with me the captain peroxide's name is stupid!" Xander exclaimed

Buffy(2) went to speak but was cut off by Anya walking and talking.

"Wait just a second, buster!" she piped

The captain looked terrified. He tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked her

"Oh, quite the opposite! Did you say your name was Jack Harkness?"

"Yes,"

Everyone looked at Anya. Hands on hips. Her fiancé stood beside her.

"Anh, honey, what are you doing?"

"Has everyone here got the memory of a goldfish?!" she exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air

No one answered. The Doctor knew where she was going with this but no one was quite ready for what she was about to say.

"Think back just a few hours. That demon who chased Spike in here said..."

"He said, William, son of Jack," Willow finished

The captain abruptly turned to The Doctor.

"He's here? William's here and you didn't tell me?!" Jack shouted

Buffy(1) and Buffy(2) both looked to each other and then the nervous time lord. Jack was Spike's father? There was no way that was possible. Was it?

"Are you sure the demon said son of Jack?" Xander asked

"Yes, Xander! I'm not deaf! And neither is anyone else in this room," the witch replied

"I was going to tell you before you started flirting with everyone,"

Jack didn't know what to do. Scream for joy or punch his long time friend for not telling him as soon as he got there. He ran his hands over his face. In his heart he always knew William wasn't dead.

"He's killed thousands of people. Innocent children and babies and- " Anya bluntly said from the cash register

"What? Don't you dare speak about him like that! You hardly know my son!" he exclaimed, scaring the shop owner

Jack turned wide-eyed in apology. Buffy(2) decided that all this wasn't going to answer Jack's questions. Taking hold of his wrist, she gently pulled him to one side.

"William isn't a killer. It's not in his nature to be like that...not in that way," he muttered his last words

"It may not of been but it is now,"

"What do you mean by that?"

The slayer sighed.

"Spike's a vampire,"

It took a few seconds to sink into the captain's head. His son was a vampire and it was all his fault. If he hadn't of let those men do that to him none of this would be happening right now. He stepped towards the training room door but Buffy(2) stopped him, Pulling him away from the door

"His name is William and I want to see him,"

"It's not that simple. Jack, he's-"

She was interrupted by Tara and Giles coming out of the training room. Cup in hand. The ex watcher indicated the blonde and she went over to him whilst Tara joined Willow.

"He will not drink this. I have tried everything. Even Xander but nothing. Buffy, it is only a matter of time before the headaches kill him,"

Buffy(2) caught the look of concern on his face. Buffy looked worried, stopping in her tracks, she whispered

"I know...I'll get Spike to drink this,"

She took the cup of him and frowned at the contents.

The blonde looked at the distressed Jack. Giles followed her line of sight. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Who is that, Buffy?" he asked, pointing to the man stood at the wall

"He's Spike dad,"

No way. It was just not possible.

"Just make sure he stays out. At least until he's calmer. He could do with an explanation,"

"Yes, of course,"

Giles couldn't believe that this young man was Spike's father. Buffy(2) went to walk away but Jack stopped her.

"What's going on?"

She glanced one last time to her watcher and then back to Jack.

"Giles will fill you," Buffy(2) said before leaving them

The slayer jumped as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. The other slayer was getting really worried. She didn't want to witness her most fierce enemy's and most trusted allies death.

* * *

_**The young, slight teenage boy ran down the street his backpack flying wildly on his back. His breath pushed from his body with each move of his slim, yet muscular legs. The boy was wearing a matching tweed suit and a simple white shirt. His mind wandered as he rushed to his destination the books in his backpack weighed heavily. His mother was ill and asked him to return the well-loved books back to Mr Brixton. Out of both the respect and love, he held for the woman who gave him life he did so without a moment's hesitation. As he ran up the stairs of Mr Brixton's estate, a comely maid answered the door and led him down a corridor. The boy's curly brown hair hung damp against his forehead, the only sign of his body's objection to the long and hard run. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime the maid stopped outside two large wooden doors. Raising a hand the boy knocked, as he looked at the maid she quickly whispered that Mr Brixton was in the sitting room with a few business associates before she left to continue her daily chores. As she walked away the boy heard her mutter to herself how they are far too secretive for her liking. Naturally, like all good staff she would never voice this knowingly to a guest or heaven forbid the master of the house. As the boy waited outside the heavy doors for permission to enter he could faintly hear voice's drifting through.**_

"_**The Harkness boy? Are you positively sure, Edward?" the voice of a man asked**_

"_**No, but we do not have any other choice," Edward replied**_

_**The boy stayed silent stilling his breath to only necessary intakes. They were talking about him and he wanted to know why. Then he heard the voice of Mr Brixton.**_

"_**I will not allow this! You are talking about using him as a weapon! He is but only fifteen years of age,"**_

"_**Fredrick..." the other man spoke**_

_**The boy knocked on the door again but louder this time and waited the invite to enter.**_

"_**You may enter," Mr Brixton called**_

_**The door opened and the middle-aged man smiled as a nervous boy entered.**_

"_**William, what can I do for you, young man?"**_

_**William looked around the room and spotted two other men one of whom he did not know wearing tweed suits. Edward was wearing glasses and had blonde hair upon his head and the other had brown hair, as did Mr Brixton. The gentlemen looked at him with curiosity. They had heard so much about him and that was what made their decision easier. Even if one of them did not agree. William narrowed his blue eyes on them. He was trying to work out why they were talking about him. Edward smiled.**_

"_**Dear lord, boy. You seem distracted,"**_

_**He bowed his head down slightly, hair flopping over his eyes raising a hand he pushed the unruly curls back a wary smile on his face.**_

"_**It is just my mother. She is rather sickly...I came to return a book to you, sir,"**_

_**Mr Brixton smiled sympathetically at William. In his mind, the boy had already enough on his plate without adding to his problems. Taking the book off him, he placed the book on the table. **_

"_**As much as I would love to talk some more, I am afraid that I have a rather important meeting to resume,"**_

"_**I-I understand, Mr Brixton,"**_

_**William paused and frowned.**_

"_**I can see myself out,"**_

_**He tipped his head as if he had a hat on and left the room.**_

* * *

Spike awoke to raised voices his head was pounding, though it was not uncommon for that these days. As he ran a tired hand over his face, he pulled away was he felt the sticky crimson red liquid that trickling down from his nose to the very top of his lip. Luckily, the towel was still by the side of the bench almost as if it was waiting for him. Spike wiped his face and closed his eyes in an effort to block out the noise. Then the shouting became too much for his curiosity. No matter how near dust he was coming to he just had to find out what all the bloody racket was about. Slowly standing, Spike's jaw tightened slightly in pain as his body protested the movement. The vampire slowly made his way to the door but before he could reach it, the door opened. As the figure moved into the light, Spike stared and cocked his head to the side ignoring the pain shooting through his skull.

"Spike!" Buffy squeaked in surprise at seeing the bleached vampire up and about, shutting the door behind her blocking out any stray rays of light and most importantly sound.

"'M sorry, didn't mean to make you...jump," the vampire replied, gritting his teeth at the pain.

She frowned at him.

"What are you doing up?! You should be lying down,"

Spike stopped for a moment before anger spread through his body like wild fire.

"I don't want to bloody lie down!" he yelled before letting out a soft sigh

"...Sick of lying down. Just wanna stretch my legs through the shop," he finished as he moved his had towards the door.

However, Buffy had other plans as she stood in the doorway, blocking his path.

"You didn't answer my question,"

The blonde slayer was determined to keep Jack's presence a secret until the vampire was, at least free of the pain he was in. She would spare him that. She folded her arms in a defiant gesture, the cup in one hand balanced to perfection so not a single drop of the precious liquid was spilt. Green clashed with blue as she stared at him. After a few moments, Spike turned away and rested his forehead against the cool brick, from both fatigue and the fact that he knew he wouldn't deny his slayer anything. Clenching her jaw, Buffy placed the cup safely on the floor and crossed the distance between them. She knew that the sooner they figured this out the better. As she placed a arm around Spike's pain filled body she led him back to the makeshift bed. Once she had him settled, she crawled over to the cup and made her back to his side. As she tilted the liquid around the glass she ran one had absent-mindly through Spike's soft platinum locks. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take and as a shiver ran down her spine or how much Spike could take.

"B-Buffy" Spike said softly

"mmm," came the slayer's reply

"Do ya think ya could turn off the lights pet, 'urtin me eyes is all," he murmured with one hand draped loosely across his face

Buffy swiftly leapt from his side and flicked the lights off before quickly slipping out the door. She returned moments later holding three large white and purple candles as she moved closer a soft scent filled his nose. Looking at the slayer, he raised a eyebrow as she kept busy lighting them.

"Needed light," she simply said

Then after a moment in a much softer voice she said

"Willow said lavender might relax you,"

Spike said nothing. The wheels in his brain may be a bit rusty at the moment but they still turned, he needed to know what was going on and deep inside he knew it concerned him.

"To answer your question, pet, I wanted to know what all that damn commotion was 'bout,..." he started but Buffy cut him off

"Nothing for you to worry about..."

"But it's somethin' Slayer and I know in my blood I'm at the bloody heart of it,"

Buffy looked at the cup in her hand. The pale white liquid almost mocking her. Taking in a shaky breath, she held out the cup.

"You need to drink this,"

"What's this?"

"Potion," said Buffy with a wince

"Bugger this. I ain't drinkin' it, Slayer," said Spike as he thrust the cup back at her

Buffy stared wide eyed.

"You HAVE to, Spike," she started, her voice breaking slightly

"If you don't then..." she trailed off

"Then what?"

He couldn't help but ask. Buffy sat for a moment.

"You die," she whispered

Spike stared at her in shock. Buffy stared at the contours of his face as she watched his mind tick over. If he would stop being a stubborn ass and drink the damn potion The Doctor could HELP him. Buffy let out a angry sound a cross between a growl and a sigh. As tears welled up in her eyes. Couldn't the damn vampire just **listen **to her for once? _Dammit I am NOT going to lose him _she thought angrily as she swatted at the tears in her eyes. Spike looked at the tiny blonde next to him he could still smell the salty scent of her tears over the lavender of the candles. The question was why was she crying. Surly not over his refusal to drink the white liquid she had offered. Spike let out a soft frustrated groan. Women! in his 150 + something existence they were still a mystery to him. Buffy mistook his groan of frustration for one of pain and swung around to face him.

"Please, Spike...drink," she pleaded

Emerald greens locking onto baby blues.

_This is new_ Spike thought

"I-I know you don't trust Ja... the others but please trust ME,"

Spike stared at the tiny Slayer for a long time and let out a sigh. He would take a walk in the sun if it would make her happy.

"OK, pet. OK," he said softly as he held the cup to his lips

Before he took a sip, Spike raised his eyes to hers again and for a second, Buffy had the old strong, cocky, arrogant Spike back. With his eyes still trained on hers, the bleach blonde asked Buffy a question, his face portraying anything but innocents.

"When I finish, do I get a cookie?" he said, wiggling his brows at her

Buffy let out a real laugh as she nodded her head and watched as Spike downed the lot in one go. Face full of disgust as the liquid went down his throat.

* * *

In the space of a few hours, Spike had become ill, he had freaked out on at least two or more occasions and Captain Jack had turned up. Claiming that he was indeed the vampire's father. And it didn't stop there. It must have been gone midnight and everyone was still trying to help in any way they could. Buffy(1) looked at Buffy(2) constantly watching the door of the room. The Doctor had sat the remaining scoobies down and explained what he was going to do. Dawn(1), Dawn (2) and Spike(1) had entered the shop. Jack's head lifted at the sound of the bell. Jumping off the seat, he threw his arms round Spike in a manly hug. The tears welled up in his eyes. However, the bleach blonde pushed him away.

"Who the soddin' hell are you?" he asked, staring at the strange man

Jack straightened up.

"Don't you remember me, William?...I am your father, Captain Jack Harkness,"

"'s Spike and no, I don't know you from Adam,"

The captain blinked. How was this possible? How could his own son not remember him.

"You must remember something,"

"Well I don't. Get over it," Spike simply said as he sat down

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He silently retreated to the corner of the shop. He knew that they were both his son and he prayed that the other William would pull through.

* * *

It had been an hour since he had drunk the potion Willow had made. Spike was now in a deep sleep. And as he slumbered more memories of the past surfaced.

_**A boy was standing, reading to a brown haired woman who sat on a chair in front of him, needle pointing. The room was decorated with lots of knick-knacks around, the walls were covered with paintings, and there was a cosy fire lit in the fireplace. He was reading from hand written pages. When he had finished, his mother smiled.**_

_**"Oh, William..." she beamed proudly**_

_**William smiled widely.**_

_**"Do you think papa will like it?"**_

_**Nod.**_

_**"Yes...your father always does,"**_

_**She sighed.**_

_**"Come sit with me a while, dear,"**_

_**William's mother patted next to her and the little boy sat next to her, feet dangling. She pressed a kiss to his head before she went back to her needle pointing.**_

_**"Early one morning, just as the sun was shining, I heard a maid sing in the valley below. Oh, don't deceive me. Oh, never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?"**_

_**William closed his eyes as he listened to his mother singing.**_

The scene rapidly changed.

_**A table full of books. Some opened, others remained closed. A much older William sat at the table. Glasses on. He flicked through the pages of an old looking book. Various pictures of demons and creatures. He came across one in particular. The demon was green, slimy, with fierce yellow eyes, four long arms with claws at the ends, a mouth full of fangs. It had a wolfish like face with a few patches of hair here and there. William tilted his head to the side as he examined the picture closer. He looked again and wrinkled his nose up in disgust.**_

_**"It is not a horn," he said quietly**_

_**The name of the book, written in gold on the front as William slowly closed it. 'Demonology'. He pushed the book away and coughed nervously.**_

Images of a brown haired woman, along with some other women flashed through his mind. Cecily.

_**William sneakily ran down the streets, following his father. Jack looked around before entering an alley way. The teenager hid carefully behind a wall. Close enough so he could see what was going on. The man who he was meeting was none other than Mr Brixton. 'Why is father meeting Mr Brixton?' William thought. Although he could not hear the words his father was speaking, he could tell he was angry. Then a small package was passed over to the captain Blue eyes squinted in an effort to see the object.**_

Suddenly, Spike was tossed into a room. He growled as he landed on his back.

"Bloody hell," he muttered

Sitting up, a frown etched on his forehead as he examined the room which he was now in. White. Nothing but white. The walls were white. The floor was white. Where in the world was this? It certainly wasn't the magic box. Was he dreaming still? Just to make sure, Spike pinched himself. No, this definitely wasn't a dream. There had to be a way out. On his feet. Spike looked to his left, to his right, in front and behind him but there was no door.

"There is no getting out of here,"

His ears pricked up at the familiar sound of the angelic voice of his golden goddess.

"Buffy?"

A slender woman came out of nowhere. She wore a long white dress. The vampire was in awe of her. She glowed all over and looked exactly like his slayer.

"Dear William, I am not Buffy,"

She paused thoughtfully.

"Well, in a way, I suppose I am,"

Spike frowned in confusion. This woman looked, walked and talked like Buffy but she wasn't? But was? This was all starting to annoy him.

"If you're not Buffy, then who in the hell are you? And where are we? More importantly, why are you bloody impersonating the slayer?" he enquired

She sighed.

"I am a guide. My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers and we are at The Powers headquarters,"

"I am not impersonating her. _**I**_ _**am**_ her," Elizabeth continued

Wait, now she is saying she is her? This Elizabeth really needed to get her act together.

"Firstly, guide for what? And why are we at The Powers That Be?"

Elizabeth stepped forward and pursed her lips as she prepared to explain.

"I am your guide, William,"

Smile and raised brow.

"You make a pretty guide, love,"

She smiled. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth frowned.

"I am quite upset you do not remember me...never the less, The Powers felt that you were in need of warning," she said, sadness laced her voice

"Warning?" Spike repeated

* * *

Sitting forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, Spike thought about what Elizabeth had told him. Something big, bad and ugly was planning on turning Sunnydale on its head. He had told her that Buffy would stop it. She always did but then, the guide told him that it wouldn't be that simple. The evil wasn't after her. It was after him. That was when he woke up. Pain free for the time being at least. The vampire needed a cigarette and fast. If he was lucky then they would still be in his duster. Scanning the room until he found it neatly folded and hanging on the bolting horse. Spike smiled. He almost flew off the bench and quickly searched the pockets. Not in the left side. Or in the right. Brows knitted in confusion and then he remembered the small. Inside pocket that he had. The grin spread slightly as he pulled out his much needed nicotine supply and favourite silver zippo. Now all he had to do was get from the training room to the front of the shop without the ten million questions.

They were all desperate to solve this mystery but had given up on researching. Willow had found some interesting facts about Jack and The Doctor. Giles and Anya were tied up in sorting out the new stock list. Xander, Dawn(2), Tara and Buffy(1) had engaged in a thumb war. Leaving Buffy(2) reading a magazine and Spike(1) just sitting there. The training room door swinging open caught everyone's attention, especially Jack's. He watched as the vampire lit the cigarette. The watcher pulled a face. Buffy(2) placed her magazine down and made her way over to Spike, snatching the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey!" he groused

"Your suppose to be resting, not giving everyone cancer," Buffy said sternly

Spike looked at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Did it work?" Willow asked

"Yes. As disgusting and foul as it tasted it did wonders,"

"Thanks, Red. I owe you one," he continued with a grateful smile

Jack continued to stare, causing the vampire to frown at him.

"Do I know you?"

For the life of him he couldn't put a name to his face. He recognised his blue, military jacket and his hair. The brown haired man stood up and as he went to introduce himself, Buffy(2) tossed him a warning glance.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Its been a while, son,"

Spike recognized the voice of the man in his flashbacks but didn't remember him at all. He squared his shoulders.

"Sorry, mate but you have the wrong person,"

The Doctor was glad he was back on his feet.

"Spike, if we are going to get to the bottom of this then I'm going to have to do the procedure soon,"

Blue eyes rolled.

"Fine, but 'm going for a smoke first,"

As he was walking out, Jack began to protest but was stopped by Buffy(2).

"He gets antsy a lot. Give him some space," she explained

His shoulders sagged slightly. Eventually his son was going to remember everything. When he did hell was sure to rain down.

* * *

The time lord had been adamant that they were alone in the room but Jack and begged and pleaded to be in there. Finally, he gave into the captain, allowing him to sit the other end of the room. The Doctor and Spike sat opposite each other in the Indian position.

"So Doc, hows this work?" the vampire enquired

The Doctor flexed his fingers a little.

"All you have to do is relax and try not to block anything, in order for me to solve this I need access to every nook and cranny in your brain," he gave him the same explanation as the slayer

"That's all?"

Nod. Jack watched on nervously. Finger tips placed on his temples. The Doctor closed his eyes as did Spike. After a moment, a semi-annoyed look came across his face.

"Could you not look in there?"

Smile.

"Sorry,"

Images started to flash through both of their minds. His mother. The Doctor fondly remembered her.

"Your mother was a wonderful lady,"

Spike sighed sadly. More started flooding through. He had never been in a mind that contained so many memories. Then hit a certain spot and it was like an electric current had ran through them both. Spike flinched and nearly severed the connection.

"Stay with me," he instructed

Flashes of Jack, Mr Brixton, more men dressed in tweed. As each memory surfaced, the vampire grew more tense. He smiled as he saw one of his old childhood friend. Angelus, Drusilla and Darla snarling at him through iron bars. Now they saw Spike sitting on a chair, surrounded by Mr Brixton and others. The men offered Jack a choice. All the while William sat in anticipation.

"You have a choice, Captain. Allow us to do this or..." an old man spoke

The next moment Jack was being thrown out of the room by two men. Old, wooden box was opened and a black mist emerged from it. Spike abruptly cut off the connection. The Doctor frowned. He really let that happen? The anger shone in his crystal blue eyes as he stared at his father. Jaw clenched. Spike charged at him, pinning him up against the wall by his collar.

"How could you!!" he screamed

Jack looked ashamed.

"You're my bloody father! You're suppose to protect me!"

The Doctor watched on. He could kill his former companion now. He didn't care. One thing for sure was that Spike wasn't the only one who felt betrayed.

"I know it looks bad but I had no other choice. If I didn't then they would've killed your mother!"

"...I couldn't let them do that," Jack said quietly, voice full of remorse

The arguing caused both Dawns to wake from their sleep. They all eyed the door.

"Why are they shouting?" Dawn(2) asked, yawning

Buffy(2) frowned in concern.

"I dont-"

All of a sudden, the training room door burst open. Spike storming through as he put on his duster. Quickly followed by his father and The Doctor.

"William...I'm sorry," Jack said

Everyone watched as the blue eyed vampire swung round and glared furiously.

"Don't you dare!"

He shook his head in the negative.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Spike spat

He ran out the door leaving everyone but the two other men perplexed. Buffy(1) looked at Spike and saw he was just as confused. The look on the time lord's face was now one of pure hatred and fury.

"What the hell just happened?" Buffy(2) demanded

But they both ignored her. He stepped forward and was in Jack's face. Pointing a finger. But then he took a few steps back.

"This tops everything you have ever done, Jack. Well done," The Doctor said, sarcasm dripping in every word

"I tried to explain. I'll go talk to him sort things out-"

"No! Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"Once again its me cleaning up your damn mess," he continued

Now the time lord walked out the shop in the same direction. There was no way he could even imagine what he must be going through right now.

* * *

After the explosion, Buffy had told Willow and Tara to take Dawn and Jack back to her house. Set up the basement so that he could stay. Jack thanked her for her hospitality but insisted that he didn't deserve it. When her friend asked where she was going, the slayer answered with "I have to make no one gets hurt,". Running as fast as she could, Buffy finally reached the crypt Spike called home. At first, she contemplated on walking in but decided to hang back and listen to the conversation.

Inside the crypt was completely trashed. Spike was screaming. Why did any of this have to happen to him. All his life people had betrayed him. Every single memory from his past was seeping further in. All those people dying. His rebellion against the very men who did this to him. And his eventual, sickening demise. The Doctor walked in. Spike looked at the floor sullenly.

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know..."

Spike's gaze now landed on his parents' long time, alien friend.

"Where the bloody hell were you? Why didn't you stop them?" he asked angrily

"Believe me, if I knew what was going on I would have made sure that nothing like this ever happen to you,"

Pause. All of a sudden, he flew into an almost controllable rage. _Better out than in _The doctor thought. He grabbed a piece of furniture and shoved it over. Loud clanging noise.

"I don't want to feel like this!"

The betrayed man stepped closer to him.

"Make it so I forget again...please! I cant-I can't do this. Take it all away. Take these memories out! They are not mine!" he sobbed

Tears streamed down his cheek bones. The Doctor swallowed down his emotions.

"There is no way to reverse this, I'm sorry,"

The brown haired man sighed. He could not help him any further.

He now looked at him in his pain filled eyes. Keeping his gaze locked.

"She has to know. Tell her the truth,"

Spike stared. Outside, Buffy frowned as those words hit her ears. What did he mean by that?

OoOoOoOoO

Next time in Chapter eight: Revelations-Buffy's curiosity leads her to the shocking truth about Spike's past.

Hey guys! What did you think? I know this is a really long chapter so i hope you enjoyed it :) what was your favourite part? Once again I am sorry it has been a while since i last updated and Thanks to Guitarbabe2005 for all your help :)Please read and review. Your reviews keep me going!


End file.
